Inseguridad perdida
by Hisuna
Summary: Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1: Inseguridad perdida

¡Hola! Pues la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo escribiendo (3 años), ya tengo experiencia. Pero ésta cuenta es nueva. Me gustan tanto el Naruhina como el Sasuhina, y voy a estar escribiendo historias de éstas parejas :3

Antes que nada, los personajes de éste fic no son míos. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo el argumento de éste fic me pertenece.

Ésta historia planeo hacerla más o menos larga (Entre los 15 y 20 capítulos). ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Escupió un poco de sangre mientras era halada del cabello y estrellada contra la rústica pared del pasillo. Sus piernas flaquearon al no soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, llevando así su encuentro contra el frío suelo. Sus agresoras no se detuvieron por ello, en cambio usaron más fuerza en las patadas que recibía en su espalda, cara y en un último arranque de ira, en su estómago. Aguantó el impulso de toser ante la última patada, e intentó con todas sus ganas levantarse; logrando solamente ponerse de rodillas.

-Creo que ya quedó lo suficientemente deformada. Paremos por hoy-Río una pelirroja con lentes mientras se acomodada su desordenado cabello.

-No, todavía falta algo-Dijo pensativa una pelirosa mientras se llevaba su mano a la barbilla.-¡Hum!-Sacó un labial rojizo de su bolsillo para después abrirlo y, sin previo aviso, agarró del mentón a la pobre azabache, alzándole el rostro, descubriendo su frente tras su flequillo y escribiendo en su frente la palabra "fea" en mayúscula. Soltándola al terminar, la ojiperla cayó como peso muerto al suelo-Es labial mágico, así que no podrás quitártelo -Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y su compañera pelirroja le imitaba.

-Pienso... Que está bien así. Deberíamos irnos a clase antes de que el profesor nos regañe por tardarnos -Mencionó una rubia de cabello largo mientras observaba a la morena con cierta lástima.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Vámonos-Ordenó la chica de lentes, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguida no muy atrás por sus dos amigas-Oh, y Hyuga. No te atrevas a volver a chocar tu mugroso hombro con el mío. Soy generosa, pero no tientes mi paciencia, y aún más, tu suerte-dijo mirando sobre su hombro a la chica que estaba en el suelo. La mencionada alzó levemente el rostro del piso, para sólo asentir suavemente y dejar caer de nuevo su cara-Buena chica, pareces un perro de la calle. Obediente y estúpida–se fue sin más al salón, quedando una azabache sola en un desierto pasillo del instituto.

Esto era un asco, y su blanda personalidad lo era aún más. Era hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos de Japón, su padre poseía una larga cadena de dojos esparcidos por todo el mundo, reconocidos como los mejores lugares de entrenamiento por sus enseñanzas sumamente estrictas, quienes lograban entrar gozaban del gran privilegio de formar parte del lugar. Por lo cual, era más que obvio que ella supiera defenderse, entonces, ¿qué le impedía asestarle un golpe a una de sus agresoras? La respuesta era más que sencilla para ella, su personalidad.

Era demasiado suave como para matar siquiera a una mosca. Por ello, siempre prefería huirle a quienes desearan hacerle daño. Era una deshonra hacia su apellido.

En momentos como estos, estando tirada en el suelo y en el peor de los estados, es que ella desearía ser dura. Envidiaba a su hermana por tener tanto carácter, pero irónicamente a la vez, no quería cambiar la esencia de lo que era. Su difunta madre una vez le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella por ser fuerte físicamente pero a la vez delicada como una flor.

Se levantó a duras penas para ir en dirección al baño. Sujetándose el brazo donde yacía una cortada hecha con un exacto, dicha ocupaba desde su muñeca hasta menos de la mitad de su antebrazo. Desde que entró en ese instituto fue invisible para todos, no fue sino hasta hace medio año que las chicas de su salón fijaron su atención en ella después de enterarse de sus procedencias familiares, además de tener un bono incluido en el paquete, su proporcionada figura. Por más que deseara ocultarla, no podía hacerlo completamente. Aún si usara anchos y gruesos suéteres, estos no lograban exitosamente su cometido de esconder su figura. Y al parecer a esas chicas les molestó ver su figura, o al menos lo poco que se lograba apreciar con sus abundantes vestimentas.

Logró con supremo esfuerzo llegar al baño, recostándose del lavabo comenzó a limpiar la sangre que emanaba de los diversos rasguños que su rostro en esos momentos poseía. Claro, la palabra "fea" tallada en su frente con labial era imposible de quitar con simple agua. Suspirando con cansancio y dolor procedió a atender sus otras heridas, como la del antebrazo, por ejemplo.

Chilló al sentir el agua fría tocar su herida para llevarse la sangre. Sacó de su bolso unas toallas húmedas para comenzar a limpiarse mejor la cara y los brazos. Sacó una venda para comenzar a rodear la cortada y apretar para que la herida no botara más sangre. Examinó mejor su rostro, agradecía que su flequillo cubriera las marcas hechas con labial, los rasguños eran mínimos, pequeños pero un poco profundos, su suerte le concedió el deseo de que los rasguños estuvieran cerca de sus orejas o en su frente, pues así no se notarían. En cambio, el hematoma que tenía en el cuello no sería sencillo de ocultar. Suspirando nuevamente, metió el paquete de toallas y sacó maquillaje que solo usaba para esas ocasiones.

Utilizó base para ocultar el color morado del hematoma, y con ayuda de polvo fue capaz de esconder su mayor problema. Metió todo en el bolso, y agarrando una chaqueta de mangas largas que se encontraba en su interior salió.

Corrió tambaleándose por los pasillos mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y abrochado hasta el tercer botón contando de arriba abajo. Tocó la puerta de su salón, oyendo el permiso de entrar que le dieron desde el interior. -P-perdone, es que él baño más cercano estaba c-cerrado-mintió. Oyó como en una esquina del salón, dos chicas (causantes de su retraso) se reían en voz baja.

-Oh, Hyuga, no se preocupe. Siéntase libre de volver a su puesto-Dijo amablemente el profesor. Quien le creyó por ser la que mejor notas sacaba de las chicas, además de tener una personalidad y apariencia de "niña buena" también le ayudaba el hecho de pertenecer a una familia tan prestigiosa como lo eran los Hyuga.

Oyó algunos bufidos provenientes del grupo de chicas que hasta no hace mucho le habían propinado una paliza. Molestas por el favoritismo que su profesor le dedicaba.

Se sentó en su asiento, que estaba situado de último en la fila que daba a la ventana. El profesor continuó dando la clase, ésta era ignorada por Hinata, que observaba la ventana. No entendía cómo es que un simple cambio de escuela había hecho que su vida diera un gran cambio, para mal, cabe aclarar. Hace ocho meses que entró en el Instituto Konoha y dos meses después de su ingreso comenzaron a acosarla.

Konoha era el más privilegiado Instituto de todo Japón. Donde sólo ricos o becados con las mejores notas podían entrar, claro, existían excepciones donde los estudiantes entraban gracias a especializarse y dedicarse a una sola área; ya sea arte, deportes, literatura, música, ciencias, entre otros.

Sus agresoras eran las más populares de toda la escuela, no por las familias a las que pertenecían, pues ellas entraron por beca de especialización, sino por la belleza que sus físicos les otorgaban. Es una desgracia que la apariencia no estuviera ligada con sus personalidades, porque si así fuese estaba segura de que la popularidad de las descendería en grandes proporciones.

Sakura Haruno era la líder del grupo, no por ser la más bonita, sino por ser quien tiene el carácter más fuerte. Ino Yamanaka era atrevida y coqueta, pero a la vez era la más aceptable del grupo; a pesar de ser mala, poseía un poco de amabilidad, extremamente ella nunca le golpeaba, solo observaba. Karin Uzumaki era una mezcla del mal carácter de Sakura y la audacia de Ino, era conocida por su hobby de separar parejas en las que el chico le atrajera.

La voz del profesor le distrajo de sus pensamientos-Hyuga, ¿Quién era el líder de Japón en 1192?-Le preguntó el profesor para corroborar si su atención era dirigida a la clase que él explicaba. A pesar de que era la "favorita" del profesor, eso no evitaba que fuese estricto con todos, obviamente incluyéndola.

-M-Minamoto no Yoritomo-Dijo en un tono de voz moderado. Por pertenecer a una familia tan estricta había estudiado de niña temas tan avanzados que llegaban hasta abarcar el inicio de las clases universitarias. Todo para asegurar su futuro y no deshonrar a su familia académicamente. Le eran fáciles los temas que daban en éste instituto, que si bien eran difíciles para algunos, ella lograba entenderlos con facilidad.

-Correcto-El profesor se dio la vuelta y continuó dando la clase.

-¡Profesor!-Vio como Sakura se levantaba mientras alzaba la mano-Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención a la clase. Yo la estaba observando-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada burlona hacia la pelinegra.

Hinata frunció los labios, sentía algo extraño. Su estómago ardía, por primera vez deseaba gritar tantas verdades y que todos las oyeran. ¿A eso se le llamaba enojo?-Señorita Haruno, la joven Hyuga ha respondido correctamente a lo que le pregunté. Mientras ella sepa qué se esté dando en la clase y saque buenas notas no veo porqué llamarle la atención-Dijo el profesor, cansado de que una de las alumnas más revoltosas tratara de colmarle la paciencia.-Continuemos la clase.

Sakura refunfuñando algo entre dientes se volvió a sentar. Hinata suspiró, quitándose rápidamente todo el coraje que podía llegar a tener. Tenía ganas de llorar, no entendía por qué la molestaban tanto, no les había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera había hablado con ellas.

El timbre de salida dio paso libre a aquellos que ansiaban tanto irse de una buena vez de aquel lugar. Hinata empacó lentamente sus cosas, no quería regresar a casa, sabía que su hogar era un sitio frío. Una mezcla entre casa/dojo donde ella representaba un estorbo hacia su familia. Se mordió el labio inferior y con la cabeza gacha fue saliendo del salón

Bajó las escaleras, mientras pensaba en donde ir a perder el tiempo para llegar tarde a casa sintió un frío en su cabeza, al tocarse se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba mojado y escurría agua hasta mojar su cara. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos, unos azabaches profundos u otros azules como el cielo. Eran dos chicos, ambos bien parecidos, un pelinegro con ojos del mismo color, mientras que el portador de aquellos orbes celestes era un rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla.

Sintió como el corazón se le oprimió dolorosamente al reconocer que era el ojiazul, quien era el que sostenía una botella de agua, que ahora se encontraba vacía. Aquel rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, fue ni más ni menos la primera persona en hablarle en ése instituto, se llevaban bastante bien, el chico era alegre y extrovertido. Pero todo se arruinó cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, Pues al rubio le gustaba Haruno, ésta se aprovechó de eso al enterarse y lo uso, le metió mentiras sobre ella en la cabeza y lo obligó a dejar de ser su amigo. Desde aquel día que no veía al Uzumaki,

-Lo siento, Hinata.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Ella con los labios temblando le correspondió la sonrisa.

-N-no importa, Naruto-kun-Dijo con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que los otros dos le oyeran.-B-bueno, adiós.-Terminó de bajar los escalones y antes de irse completamente oyó la estruendosa voz del rubio. Aquel azabache en ningún momento habló, sólo observaba la situación sin inmiscuirse en ésta.

-Hahaha, ¿¡viste, Sasuke!? ¿No te dije que no se enojaría? Ella está perdidamente enamorada de mí. No había ni un rastro de enojo-Dijo riéndose.- Pero sabes, Sakura-chan me dijo que Hinata le dice eso a todos los chicos que conoce, y que por eso todo el grupo de Sakura-chan la trata mal. Pues a ellas le desagradan la gente falsa.

-Dobe…-Sasuke suspiró, aquella Hyuga todavía estaba cerca. Iba a decirle que se callara cuando vio como una melena negra se interponía entre los dos y se dirigía al rubio.

La azabache le dio una tremenda patada en un costado a Naruto, con tanta fuerza que hizo que el rubio se cayera. Hinata mantenía su mirada oculta tras su fleco, Naruto se sostuvo el lugar donde impactó aquella patada, dirigió su mirada asombrado hacia la azabache; en ningún momento pensó que aquella chica tímida haría algo así.

Sasuke observó todo con asombro que pobremente expresó en su rostro. Aquella Hyuga era introvertida, eso se notaba con simplemente observar su vestimenta. Por ello se encontraba un poco anonadado, a diferencia de su amigo, a quien casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

Hinata levantó su perlada mirada, mostrando las largas hileras de lágrimas que expulsaban sus ojos. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.-N-Naruto-kun… Dime, ¿Qui-quiénes son todos esos chicos que c-conozco?-Preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba, no obstante su mirada empañada no se apartaba del rubio.-¿Te olvidaste… Que desde que e-entré a éste lugar he estado sola?-Volvió a preguntarle, pero el de ojos cielo parecía no salir de su impresión.-¡Que tú me gustaras alguna vez no significa qu-que tengas el derecho de decir lo que quieras de mí!-Dijo apretando los puños mientras le daba la espalda al rubio, Notó que estaba enfrente del azabache, quien la observaba fijamente con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado que apenas logró identificar.

Caminó a un lado del pelinegro, deseando por primera vez irse a casa.-Lo hiciste bien-Escuchó el cumplido en tono bajo del azabache antes de irse completamente del lugar.

* * *

Corrió por las calles hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, sentándose en el asiento de espera. Dejó que toda la tensión sobre sus hombros se fuera mientras su cuerpo se consumía en temblores, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero estaba en un lugar público, no quería que nadie la viese. Oyó como el autobús llegó, en seguida se levantó y entró en él.

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, la noche anterior estuvo llorando todo lo que no había hecho desde que entró al instituto y casi no durmió nada, había logrado quitarse aquella marca de labial mágico hecho por Sakura. A penas y logró levantarse a tiempo para ir a clases.

Sin fijarse, alguien iba caminando en dirección contraria a la suya. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, sus reflejos fueron los suficientemente rápidos para lograr detenerse. Aquel chico hizo lo mismo a tiempo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una azabache que la examinaba con la mirada.

Su respiración se detuvo, ¡era el chico que le dio un cumplido cuando pateó a Naruto!-Oh-Oyó pronunciar al pelinegro.

A Hinata le temblaron las piernas, aquella mirada era tan profunda que sentía que podía leerla.-¿P-por qué usted me felicitó s-si Naruto-kun es su amigo?-Antes de pensarlo siquiera, una pregunta que rondaba su mente desde ayer salió de su boca sin su permiso.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar, se veía entretenido pensando en algo.-Precisamente porque lo soy.-Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras continuaba su camino. Dejando a una Hinata desconcertada en el lugar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como dentro de una semana actualizo n.n. Espero que les haya gustado :'D me esforcé escribiendo.

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Sin querer

**Resumen: **Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

** 2 capítulo: **_Sin querer_

Cuando reaccionó salió corriendo hacia el salón, ya iba lo suficientemente tarde como para atrasarse más. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta del salón se encontró con que el profesor no iba a venir, aparentemente tuvo un accidente automovilístico y tendría que ausentarse durante un largo período de clases. Eso no hizo más que alegrar a varios alumnos, pues no habría clases durante largo rato. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, el simple hecho de que alguien conocido hubiese sufrido algún daño grave le hacía entristecer hasta cierta medida.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, pero ella no despegó sus perlados ojos de la ventana, como si algo tremendamente interesante estuviese ocurriendo detrás de aquel vidrio. Sin embargo, oír la voz de la directora hizo que dejara de ver la nada y prestar atención a lo que la mujer anunciaba-Ya debieron de oír el accidente que sufrió Kyoshi-sensei-Esperó a que los alumnos asintieran para continuar. La simple presencia de la mujer imponía respeto, más con su tono de voz podría intimidar a cualquiera. Era bella, con un rubio cabello atado a dos coletas bajas y un tatuaje violeta en forma de diamante en su frente-Sabrán por obvias razones que no podemos dejarlos sin clases. Atrasaría vuestro aprendizaje y decaería el promedio estudiantil de ésta sección. Así que para desgracia de los holgazanes compartirán clases con las secciones hermanas de éste grado.-Era cierto, se le había olvidado que existían varias secciones por año, eran alrededor de seis secciones por grado. Todos los alumnos en general pasaban tanto tiempo en actividades escolares, clases particulares para no bajar promedio, trabajos de medio tiempo para quienes entraron por beca, o simplemente siendo acosados por la empresa familiar para cumplir expectativas, que ni siquiera tenían tiempo para pensar en simples detalles como esos.-Éste salón será dividido según en qué se especializa cada uno, conforme a esto los iremos dispersando por las distintas secciones para que no se vean tan afectados en las diferentes enseñanzas de cada profesor-explicó la directora.

Ciertamente, en cada sección existía una especialización predominante. Claro, veían todas las materias, pero se enfocaban más en una o dos. Su sección era la única neutra, teniendo a tanto atletas como pintores, escritores o incluso modelos, pues era el salón donde entraban los becados. Ella se hallaba ahí por el simple hecho de que su padre no firmó un informe donde se decidiría a qué especialidad entraría su hija, al tardarse tanto en la elección los cupos a los salones se iban llenando. Al su padre no decidir nada, ni mucho menos expresar el deseo de que su progenitora entrara en una buena sección, no le quedó de otra a la institución que meterla en el salón de becados. No podían meterla en alguna especialidad, ni mucho menos desechar su cupo en la institución, su limpio expediente estudiantil más su impecable boleta de notas se los impedía. Para cualquier gran familia sería una deshonra que alguno de sus herederos estuviese en un salón como ese, más a su padre poco le importaba la educación que recibía su hija mayor.

-Bien, quédense aquí. Revisaremos el promedio y los talentos de cada uno, en breve colgaremos un anuncio donde se mostrará a qué salón pertenecerá cada uno.-Dijo la directora-Shizune les avisará cuando esté listo. Mientras tanto manténgase aquí en espera -Dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar, su ayudante, de quien acababa de darse cuenta que estaba ahí. La azabache, de cortos cabellos, se quedó observando unos segundos el salón antes de salir en busca de la directora.

Hinata suspiró, ella se especializada en artes y artes marciales. Entre las dos, su favoritismo se dirigía hacia el arte, cuando era pequeña para liberar su tensión en las prácticas que llevaba con su padre, pintaba paisajes, personas, animales u objetos en lienzos blancos. Le ayudaba a olvidarse de la deshonra que le representaba a su padre.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía nada que hacer por el momento. Sacó una libreta morada de su bolso junto con un lápiz de dibujo. Observó la ventana, el cielo estaba hermosamente teñido de celeste, con unas nubes espléndidas para representarlas en papel. Uno de los paisajes que más le encantaba dibujar o pintar era el cielo. Era tan inmenso y abarcaba tantas cosas, protegiendo con su propia fuerza los elementos que se encontraban en ella. Su calidez era gratamente recibida por la mayoría, y para aquellos a los que no les agradaba su calidez, el cielo se adaptaba volviéndose totalmente frío y oscuro. Era fuerte, pero a la vez apacible y cálido, protegía a los suyos a la vez que se adecuaba a la situación para consentirlos. Todos le guardaban respeto, al igual que lo amaban. Ella deseaba representar un cielo para quienes apreciaba, era una lástima que a las personas que ella le tenía estima no la querían cerca suyo.

Suspiró, dedicándose solamente a representar aquel inmenso espacio en su libreta de dibujos. Tan concentrada estaba que se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la ayudante de la directora resonar en el salón-ya preparamos todo, cada uno de ustedes salgan y chequeen el cartel que se encuentra en el pasillo -Ordenó la ayudante. Todos se levantaron de sus puestos y con pasos pesados se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Hinata suspiró por segunda vez, solo esperaba que en su nuevo salón no hubiera alguna de esas chicas agresivas que, al parecer, tanto atraía.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el cartel que se encontraba justo en el pasillo de afuera. Vio como una horda, compuesta por sus compañeros, se peleaban por ver en donde quedaron. Hinata esperó pacientemente a que todo se dispensara, ella no tenía prisa.

Cuando todo se descongestionó, la azabache se acercó y buscó su nombre entre decenas. Habían reunido los nombres en grupos, notó que el suyo estaba en un grupo de dos personas, ella e Ino Yamanaka estaban en la sección A-16 de artes y defensa personal, la cual incluía las variedades de artes marciales que podían haber.

Ladeo la cabeza, sabía que Naruto estudiaba en la sección A-15. Pero nunca había conocido a los que estudiaban en el A-16, se decía que eran los prodigios quienes entraban en esa sección. Cosa que no hizo más que sorprender a la Hyuga, solo ella y Yamanaka entraron. Pero el caso más sorprendente era ella, jamás pensó que lograría estar ahí.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza la iluminó, tal vez, si obtenía logros en ese salón y su padre se enterase, la reconocería. Eso era soñar en grande, pero aún así no perdía las esperanzas.

Se encaminó a su nuevo salón, tocando la puerta para esperar a que le dieran permiso de entrar. Cuando le fue concebida la autorización, no dudó en adentrarse al lugar. Notando que Ino estaba ahí enfrente del salón-Oh, tú debes de ser Hyuga-san.-Saludó un hombre con una máscara que le tapaba los labios y un ojo, su cabello era plateado-Yamanaka ya se puede ir a sentar donde le indiqué. Usted señorita, proceda a presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros -Comentó el profesor.

Hinata tragó grueso, odiaba las presentaciones porque siempre le hacían sentir como si todos la estuviesen juzgando con sus penetrantes miradas. -H-Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años. Un placer-Dijo haciendo una reverencia, no daba más datos que los esenciales. Corto pero conciso.

-Hyuga-san puede sentarse-Dijo el profesor, no dando señales en donde debía estar su puesto pues era obvio considerando que era el único asiento libre. Agradecía enormemente que la chica no tardara tanto en su presentación, muy al contrario de Yamanaka quien se tomó todo un postín para darse a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Hinata asintió, observando con una mirada rápida sus compañeros. Entonces lo vio, el amigo de Naruto se encontraba ahí, en el puesto al lado de ella, mirándola como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer. La azabache con los nervios de punta fue hacia su puesto. Sintiendo la mirada de todos clavada sobre ella, y sobre todo la de aquel sujeto, aquel azabache tenía un mirar profundo. Cualquiera se sentiría desnuda ante tan penetrante mirada ónix, y Hinata ciertamente no era la excepción. Aquel chico la intimidaba con su sola presencia, entonces entendió que lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible de quien le podría producir un ataque de nervios.

-bueno, hoy cuatro personas tendrán las primeras dos horas libres. Esas personas serán las dos nuevas y dos alumnos que lleven un buen tiempo estudiando conmigo, esos alumnos serán Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara -Anunció-Ustedes dos se encargarán de poner al día a Hyuga y Yamanaka. Uchiha, como tu tienes el primer lugar en el promedio del salón, tienes el privilegio de escoger a quien de estas chicas vas a enseñar.

El Uchiha asintió, examinó a Yamanaka y a Hyuga. Una le observaba coqueta mientras se acomodada el cabello y su vestimenta, queriendo que la escogiese a ella. En cambio, la otra evitaba su mirada y le ignoraba, intentando enfocarse en su libreta para no fijar su atención en él, no queriendo que él supiera que ella existía para que no la escogiese. Un intento de media sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Hinata Hyuga -Respondió, escuchando el suspiró de fastidio de parte de Shikamaru, quien expresaba su desacuerdo en tener que estar con Ino, pues mostraba ser la más molesta y difícil de enseñar entre las dos.

Los puntos se iban sumando a favor de la Hyuga, resultaba ser alguien más interesante que las demás chicas de ese instituto. Con lo poco que la conocía, no le resultaba molesta, otras cuando él siquiera les preguntaba la hora ya pensaban que quería algo con ellas. Al menos no iba a pasar un mal rato como lo haría si escogiese irse con la Yamanaka.

-Bien, obviamente Nara será el tutor temporal de Yamanaka-Sentenció el profesor.-Los dos pares de alumnos pueden salir del salón e ir a un lugar de escogencia para estudiar.-Les ordenó, los cuatro se levantaron para luego salir del sitio.

Al estar afuera, los cuatro se vieron las caras para corroborar si estaban de acuerdo con ese mandato y qué harían ahora. Ino se veía con una expresión de frustración y molestia, muy probablemente porque Sasuke no la había escogido. Shikamaru simplemente se le hacía problemático todo.-Nos separamos-Dijo Sasuke, con esas dos simples palabras expresó su deseo de no estar entre tanta gente. Para él, más de una persona acompañándole era mucho.

-Esto es tan problemático…-Suspiró Shikamaru, realmente si fuera por él le entregaría su cuaderno a la chica y se dormiría mientras ella copiase.-Oye, vamos a la biblioteca-Le habló a la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lugar mencionado. La rubia miró una vez más al Uchiha, suplicándole con la mirada que lo pensara de nuevo, suplica que fue ignorada olímpicamente por el azabache.

Sasuke observó de reojo a Hinata, quien se encogió en sus hombre para intentar, inútilmente, hacerse invisible.-Sígueme-Le ordenó, Hinata asintió y con resignación le siguió el paso.

Anduvieron por todo el campus del instituto, hasta llegar al lugar más recóndito. El patio en sí tenía un montón de arboles alrededor, pero Hinata se sorprendió cuando al adentrarse entre dos árboles al final del campus, se encontró con más plantas, era un lugar escondido entre dos abundantes árboles. Había algunas flores plantadas en un extenso pasto que se abría paso hasta sus pies.

Sasuke se sentó en el centro del lugar, el césped rozaba su cuerpo con delicadeza. Hinata se mantuvo de pie.-¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó el azabache impacientándose. La más baja se sentó a su lado de inmediato, temiendo el enojo del pelinegro,-Saca tus cuadernos y libros, reforzaré lo que ya has visto para luego enseñarte temas nuevos.-Le dijo, la azabache asintió. Notó que la Hyuga estaba nerviosa, pero no porque gustase de él, sino porque la intimidaba. Esto le desconcertó, no le había hecho nada. Normalmente las chicas solían buscarle, no huirle.

Cuando la chica hubo sacado todo el material, Sasuke procedió a ver qué tanto sabía la joven de los temas que ya le habían dado. Notando gratamente que ella no tenía dudas de ningún tipo respecto a todo lo que vio, ella entendía perfectamente los temas y no necesitaba más explicaciones, así que decidió comenzar a explicarle contenido nuevo.

Si había algo que Sasuke pudiese apreciar de una persona, es que prestase atención, fuese silenciosa, culta y que no necesitara de repeticiones en cuanto a lo que él dijera. Una persona así era difícil de conseguir, ni siquiera Naruto, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo lo hacía. Pero la Hyuga cumplía con los requisitos, y agradecía en silencio por ello. Gracias a las cualidades de la chica, el proceso de la explicación no le fue tedioso. Y realmente, la chica era rápida captando las cosas, retenía la información de una manera tan veloz como la de él. Se denotaba la inteligencia de la azabache, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo es que alguien como ella estudiaba en la sección A-13, sección en la que se encontraban los más desaliñados académicamente del instituto. Eran los becados que entraron por suerte, o al menos así lo veía Sasuke.

-Hemos avanzado lo suficiente por estas dos horas, descansemos unos treinta minutos y continuemos-Le dijo, la azabache asintió, despegando por primera vez su vista de los libros que llevaban leyendo. Hacía mucho calor, estaban en pleno verano.

Hinata se dignó a examinar el rostro del Uchiha, tenía gotas mínimas en su frente y cuello. A pesar de que el azabache lo aparentaba bien, se notaba que no le era indiferente el calor que hacía en el ambiente.-Hmm, U-Uchiha-san, y-ya vengo-Dijo levantándose, el moreno la observó con desconcierto, más no preguntó nada. Simplemente observó la espalda de Hinata desaparecer entre la lejanía.

Suspiró, observó el sitio donde anteriormente estaba sentada la Hyuga. Notando que la chica había dejado una libreta morada, con curiosidad extraña en él la agarró. No era del tipo de personas que revisaba las cosas ajenas, pero sí del que si tenía interés en algo simplemente lo averiguaba, porque podía, quería y así lo hacía. Estaría aburrido mientras la chica hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Abrió la libreta y examinó lo que había en su interior, notando que éste contenía dibujos. Trazos hechos de manera delicada y precisa, contempló varias páginas, en una estaba un hermoso dibujo a color de una niña pequeña que parecía no tener más de cinco años, de ojos iguales a los de la azabache, su cabello era corto y castaño, sus mejillas arreboladas, vestía un kimono morado con pétalos de Sakura como detalles esparciéndose a través de la tela. La niña sonreía en grande mientras observaba hacia quien la estuviese retratando, La imagen estaba tan bien hecha que parecía real, revisó la fecha, notando que el dibujo había sido elaborado hace seis años, cuando la Hyuga debía de tener diez años.

No se iba a engañar, le sorprendió cuánto talento tenía la joven. Él no dibujaba, de hecho, pintaba. Prefería mil veces un pincel a un lápiz, además de que su manejabilidad con un lapicero era nula, siempre le pareció que un lápiz jamás lograría llegar a un nivel de realismo como lo hacía el pincel. Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Continuó observando los demás dibujos hechos por la Hyuga. Hasta que reparó en una secuencia de imágenes que le llamó la atención. La primera imagen se encontraba la Hyuga en medio de una hermosa mujer y un hombre con expresión seria, la mujer era idéntica a Hinata, con largos y lisos cabellos color azabache violáceo que le llegaban hasta más abajo de la cintura, en sus brazos se hallaba una bebé con cabellos castaños. Su expresión suave y serena contrastaba con la impasible y reservada del hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la imagen, su cabello era largo y castaño, con ojos igual de perlados a los de la mujer. Por último estaba la Hyuga con unos cinco años de edad, sonriendo con felicidad extrema mientras sus mejidas se teñían de un color carmín, su cabello corto y azabache violáceo contrastaba con sus blanquecinos ojos.

El diseño de la madre se veía con más detalles que el de los demás, denotando el esmero del dibujante por plasmarla bellamente en el papel. La imagen mostraba alegría, emoción y cariño, sentimientos que seguramente tendría la Hyuga en ese instante.

Al pasar de página se encontró con algo totalmente diferente, la que parecía ser la madre de la Hyuga ya no estaba. Hinata se veía sentada en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y abrazando con mucha devoción a la bebé que en la imagen anterior su madre sostenía. Su padre le daba la espalda, observándola de reojo con indiferencia y cierta lástima.

Volvió a pasar la página, en ésta se encontraba la Hyuga con más edad, unos ocho años aproximadamente, de pie con la mirada gacha, en el suelo debajo de ella habían pequeños puntos que habían sido estrellados contra éste, estaba llorando. Su padre nuevamente le daba la espalda, lo que difería ésta vez era que la bebé, ahora siendo una niña de tres años, también le daba la espalda y caminaba con su padre agarrados de la mano, la pequeña le sonreía grande a su padre, y éste en respuesta también lo hacía pero con disimulo.

Al observar otra página, estaba la Hyuga, dibujada con trazos bruscos muy diferentes a los anteriores. Arrodillada, ésta vez se veía su rostro, el cual poseía unas largas hileras de lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos para acabar en el suelo, con una expresión que dividía entre dolor y miedo, sus brazos tenían moretones y rasguños dispersos en su blanquecina piel. Su padre estaba parado enfrente de ella, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión fría y severa. Fácilmente podía deducir que ambos estaban en un entrenamiento común entre los Hyuga, pero por las fachadas de la niña y su expresión se veía que habían sido más fuertes, fríos e inflexibles con ella. Por los trazos tan apresurados y toscos se percibía que la niña lo había dibujado mientras lloraba, intentando desahogarse con el lápiz.

En la última imagen de la secuencia, se observaba a la Hyuga más grande. Tal vez unos nueve o diez años, caminando sola hacia la nada, su cara tenía una expresión de soledad y subestimación sobre sí misma. En una dirección totalmente opuesta estaban su padre y hermana, quienes caminaban con expresión serena y eran acompañados por muchas más personas con los mismos ojos perlados, su familia. Desamparándola e ignorándola.

Y ahí acababa la pequeña historia. Sin quererlo, había visto el pasado de la Hyuga. Suspiró, fue a la última página de la libreta, esperando encontrarse con algo más, pues lo que restaba en la libreta eran dibujos de paisajes, objetos, o rostro nuevos que no había visto en la pequeña historia.

En la última página se encontraba la mujer que tanto parentesco tenía con la Hyuga, su madre. Estaba muy bien dibujada a color, cada pliegue hecho por el lápiz mostraba dedicación, como si todos los movimientos que haya realizado con el lapicero tenían el objetivo de mostrar la belleza de aquella mujer y el amor que tenía la dibujante hacia ella, misión que había sido muy bien lograda. Aquel retrato no mostraba más que el anhelo de su autora por ver o tocar de nuevo a aquella mujer plasmada en el papel.

Puso la libreta de nuevo en su lugar. Había descubierto algo nuevo, algo que él no esperaba ni mucho menos buscaba conocer.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Desvió su mirada del suelo para fijarla en Hinata, se veía agotada y respiraba anormalmente. En sus manos yacía una botella de agua, ella se sentó y la extendió.-Y-yo… S-supuse que tenía sed, hace mucho calor.-Le dijo sonriendo, su mano temblaba. Sasuke la analizó sin darse cuenta, ella fue apresurada en busca de algo fresco cuando notó lo caluroso del clima, y ni siquiera había traído dos bebidas. Notó entonces que ella no pensaba en sí misma, le preocupaban más otras personas. –P-pero s-si no lo desea y-yo puedo dárselo a alguien más-Dijo.

El azabache agarró la botella.-Tienes razón, hace calor-Contestó bebiendo el contenido del objeto.- Espero que tu también hayas bebido algo en el camino, no desearía tener que cargarte y llevarte a la enfermería por deshidratación.-Le dijo observándola de reojo vio como ella se ponía rígida y asentía, mintiendo.-Es demasiada agua para mí, ten, haz lo que quieras con ella.-Dijo entregándole la botella con la mitad llena de agua. Vigilando lo que hacía con ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella parecía cohibida, sin saber qué hacer por un momento hasta que notó su mirada. Ella se sobresaltó, observó la botella y se bebió el contenido.-Bien, continuemos-Dijo regresando a los libros, la Hyuga asintió dejando la botella sin nada a un lado.

_"__-¿Sabes?, Sakura-chan me dijo que Hinata le dice eso a todos los chicos que conoce, y que por eso todo el grupo de Sakura-chan la trata mal. Pues a ellas les desagradan la gente falsa.__-"_

Recordó las palabras dichas por su estúpido amigo, las cuales habían sido inspiradas en lo que Sakura le dijo al Uzumaki para utilizarlo. Ahora que conocía mejor a la Hyuga, notó toda la ironía que desprendían aquellas palabras dichas por la pelirrosa. "_¿Quién diría que se estuviese describiendo a sí misma en medio de su trampa" _ pensó.

Definitivamente, la imagen que tenía de la Hyuga había cambiado. Mientras que la perspectiva que tenía de su amigo se reafirmaba:

Ése chico era un completo **idiota**.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Un capitulo un poco más largo, bien, mostré fragmentos del pasado de Hinata. Que aunque con lo que he escrito parece toda la historia de ella xD, pero no es así.

Todavía me faltan personajes por presentar y cuáles serán sus roles en éste fanfic. Algunas odiarán a Hiashi en estos momentos, solo me queda decir que no es lo que parece. Más adelante… Lo odiarán más xD. Nah mentira, tengo una idea de cómo será él, de todas formas, todavía no es tiempo de presentarlo de manera concisa en la historia. Con diferencia, a Hanabi si le tengo hecho su rol. Y Neji también aparecerá.

Me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero les digo algo. Es absolutamente normal en mí xD. Y miren que me estoy esforzando por no crear largos periodos sin un nuevo capítulo D:

Bueno, nos vemos dentro de una o dos semanas.


	3. Chapter 3: Inesperado

** Resumen:**Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a _**_Masashi Kishimoto_**_. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

_**Capitulo 3:**_ _Inesperado_

* * *

Los rayos de luz le dieron directo en el rostro, ocasionándole su indeseado despertar. Se removió entre los suaves edredones, deseaba seguir durmiendo, no ir a clases y quedarse todo el día en la cama. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacer eso, ella era una de las mejores alumnas, nunca faltaba, de eso era lo único en lo que podía sentirse orgullosa.

Se sentó en su lecho con pesadez, era uno de esos escasos días donde deseaba faltar. Tallándose los ojos caminó hacia el baño para poder darse una ducha de agua caliente y bajar a comer. Hecho su aseo personal, se vistió colocándose el uniforme, no sin antes verificar su aspecto en el espejo.

Tenía el cabello bien peinado y suelto, mientras su uniforme se encontraba pulcramente planchado. Suspiró al ver su pecho, examinando aquellos dos agraciados montes, le desagradaba sus atributos pues, en parte, gracias a ellos las chicas le aborrecían. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso una chamarra lila que le cubría lo que ella tanto deseaba esconder, gracias a ella las miradas de las personas ya no se posaban tanto sobre su persona.

Bajó velozmente las escaleras, debía ahorrar todo el tiempo que pudiese para no llegar tarde, una vez lo hizo y recibió un castigo que solo le causaron más burlas. Al llegar al comedor notó que estaba solo y sin ninguna bandeja de comida, vahó la mirada, seguramente su padre le habría dicho al cocinero que no le hiciera de comer, de nuevo.

Él decía que solo servía para ser una esposa, así que tendría que mejorar en sus artes culinarias. Ella sin decir nada, se fue del lugar al oír esas palabras, que sin su padre saber, le habían dolido mucho. Le estaba indicando que no podía hacer nada más, únicamente limpiar y cocinar. Él no esperaba nada de ella. Al menos ya no vivía con su familia, se había separado de ellos hace bastante. El día anterior había tenido que ir a su viejo hogar para recoger unas cosas personales, ya que en ese lugar aun habían muchas pertenencias suyas a pesar de haber transcurrido demasiado tiempo, al hacérsele muy tarde decidió quedarse esa noche, no debía ponerse en riesgo puesto que su actual hogar estaba lejos, aunque siendo franca, le desagradaba totalmente la idea de pasar tanto tiempo ahí.

Rápidamente se sirvió cereal con leche, no poseía el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo más elaborado, sabía que sufriría de hambre a la hora del receso en la escuela, pues obviamente no podría hacerse un obento. Al terminar de desayunar, se colocó el bolso en el hombro y salió con dirección al instituto.

Iba caminando a paso levemente apresurado, tomándose un poco de su tiempo en apreciar su entorno. Cuando llegara a la escuela tendría que irse a su nuevo salón, donde ninguno la trataba mal, pero tampoco posaban su atención en ella, ni siquiera para decir un "hola"; sin embargo, debía admitir que se comportaban muchísimo mejor con ella de lo que sus anteriores compañeros lo hicieron.

En ésta nueva sección no le iba mal, de hecho, en tan solo cuatro semanas que llevaba viendo clases se presentaron varias evaluaciones, en las cuales obtuvo el segundo puesto. Pero estaba segura de que si no se hubiese actualizado en las asignaturas no se encontraría en tal rango calificativo, debía de agradecerle al Uchiha por ayudarle, quien por cierto, obtuvo el primer puesto. Él ni siquiera había estudiado para las evaluaciones y consiguió calificaciones excepcionales.

Otro a quien tenía que agradecerle era a Shikamaru, en algunas escasas ocasiones él tuvo que suplantar a Sasuke, ya que éste se encontraba muy ocupado con problemas de la empresa Uchiha Corp. El Nara mostraba ser increíblemente inteligente, un día en el que estuvo a su cargo no pudo evitar preguntarle el porqué se hallaba en el tercer puesto de los mejores en el aula, pues era obvio que con su intelecto podría llegar fácilmente al nivel de Sasuke.

"_-El segundo y tercer puesto son para aquellas personas capaces de soportar el recelo de los puestos inferiores. El escudriño que reciben ellos es demasiado problemático, en cambio ¿Quién desearía ser el tercero mejor del salón? La avaricia hace que busquen la 'perfección', y no simplemente lo 'bueno'. Que los del primero y segundo puesto soporten toda aquella carga, yo estaré felizmente tranquilo siendo el tercero_"

Entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Shikamaru, a pesar de que ella era invisible para los demás, podía notar las actitudes de envidia que varios profesaban sobre sí. En su anterior aula el resto mostraba su desacuerdo por que ella ocupara el primer puesto de los mejores. Solían decirle que era insólito que alguien tan incompetente llegara a ser la mejor en aspecto académico.

Llegó al instituto, caminando entre las multitudes que eran ignorantes de su presencia logró entrar en su sección. Sentándose sin deparar en los demás, sacó su libreta y continuó con un dibujo que llevaba haciendo hace días, ya casi lo concluía. No entendía por qué estaba dibujando aquello, pero su mano no razonaba con su mente. Ella se rindió ante la testarudez de sus dedos, y dejó que los trazos continuaran dándole forma a aquel retrato.

Sentía que debía terminarlo cuanto antes, no podía evitarlo, una vez que se sumía en un dibujo no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía incompleta si no finalizaba una de sus creaciones. En aquella hoja que ella estaba utilizando como lienzo se hallaba un Uchiha Sasuke dibujado con líneas suaves y delicadas, como si el lápiz a penas hubiese tocado el papel y dejado su marca, sus rasgos eran neutrales, aquel azabache estaba totalmente relajado mientras leía plácidamente un libro de terror. Poseía una tenue sonrisa que apenas era visible al ojo humano. Su cabello estaba bien detallado, se podía distinguir cada hebra de aquella cabellera, y decir a simple vista que ésta era suave.

Ella al ver al azabache con dicha expresión no pudo evitar grabarla en su mente, estaba segura de que muy pocos podrían haber visto al Uchiha sin su ceño fruncido o, en múltiples ocasiones, un semblante indiferente; sin embargo, no se esperó verse a sí misma plasmando aquel recuerdo, y aún menos en su libreta, la cual era especial, en ella se hallaban sus creaciones más apreciadas o significativas.

Sin dudas, no le encontraba lógica a sus acciones, pero cuando esto ocurría, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Escuchó como alguien se sentaba en el puesto de al lado, y sabiendo a quién pertenecía cerró abruptamente su libreta, definitivamente él no debía ver lo que ella estaba dibujando, absolutamente no.

-Hyuga-La azabache se estremeció, su espalda se tensó y mecánicamente giró su vista hacia su compañero y tutor. El Uchiha notó la rigidez de la más baja, pero lo ignoró, importándole poco la incomodidad ajena, aunque le estaba comenzando a molestar su esquives y no sabia el porqué.-Kakashi me llamó esta mañana, ya no vamos a seguir tomándonos horas de clase para poder hacerte tutoría.

-Oh-Tragó grueso, eso significaba que las clases particulares se daban por finalizadas. Tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Le desagradaba la sensación de mudez que su timidez le ocasionaba, así que tomó todo el valor que pudo sacar de sí misma, y empezó a hablar.-U-Uchiha-san, yo… Quería agradecerle por t-todo lo que usted ha estado haciendo p-por m-mí y…

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?-Preguntó casual, su mirada ya no estaba posada en la Hyuga, sino en un libro que acababa de sacar y que llevaba leyendo hacía ya un tiempo.

-¿Eh?-No entendía a qué se quería referir el moreno.

El Uchiha desvió su mirar de su lectura hacia la más baja, perla y azabache se encontraron.-Las clases, ¿en tú casa o en la mía?

-P-pero usted no tiene que…-Se vio interrumpida por la mirada severa del mayor.

-Escucha Hyuga, me dieron el deber de actualizarte en el programa académico.-Cerró el libro que anteriormente ojeaba, prestándole su absoluta atención a la chica que estaba al lado suyo.-No soy de los hombres que dejan las cosas a medias. Entiendes rápida y perfectamente los temas que se han visto en clases estas semanas, aprobando los exámenes con muy buenas notas, pero si no terminas de ver los contenidos previos, ¿quién te garantiza que sigas llevando ese promedio? No sabrás cuando te toque ver un tema enlazado a uno anterior, del cual no sepas nada.-Se escuchó como abrieron la puerta, dando paso al profesor. El Uchiha volteó el rostro para ver hacia el pizarrón-Me gusta hacer que todo quede lo mejor posible, Hyuga. Grábatelo.

Las clases comenzaron, quitándole la oportunidad de contestarle al azabache. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, el azabache podría ahorrarse todo ese lío de tener que darle lecciones, Kakashi solo les había dicho el tener que ver clases individuales en la escuela durante cierto período de tiempo para que ellas se acostumbrasen y actualizasen. Si el profesor decía que ya no iban a ver más tutorías, ¿entonces por qué tomarse aquella molestia?

Comprendió entonces, una sonrisa se formó en sus delicados labios. El azabache podía decir que era perfeccionista en lo que hacía, pero ser minucioso no consistía en preocuparse por el rendimiento de otros. El Uchiha era amable, aunque él lo negara y los demás no lo notaran.

* * *

El sonar del timbre indicaba la hora de ir a comer, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y rebuscar en sus bolsos sus desayunos.

-¿Entonces?-La voz del pelinegro le llamó la atención. Ella volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

-Hum, U-Uchiha-san, no puedo hoy.-Dijo agachando la mirada.-De hecho, los únicos d-días que tengo libre son los martes, jueves y fines d-de semana.

-¿Libres?-Enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

-S-sí, tengo ocupada las tardes del resto de los días.-Dijo algo nerviosa. El más alto notó que la Hyuga no mentía, pero también ocultaba algo. No prestándole atención a pequeños detalles comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el salón ya estaba solo.

-Puesto que estamos a miércoles, nos vemos mañana en 'mí' casa. Te tardaste mucho en decidirte, Hyuga.-Dijo antes de salir del aula, dejando a la azabache sola.

Suspirando, Hinata comenzó a guardar sus útiles, y al haber terminado salió del lugar. Con pasos pesados caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos desolados, en esos momentos todos debían de hallarse en el campus comiendo.

Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago hizo que lamentara el no haberse traído comida, si no hubiera durado tanto tiempo en la cama debatiendo entre ir o no a clases, en esos momentos tendría un obento bien elaborado en sus manos y se encontraría comiendo.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, solamente traía dinero para alguna bebida y golosina en la máquina dispensadora. Para su suerte había dos cercanas, sin más se encaminó a ellas. En una escogió un té helado, y en la otra máquina unas papas fritas. Cuando hubo terminado se encaminó a la azotea, realmente le agradaba ese lugar, nadie iba allí a molestar.

Mientras estaba en camino comenzó a comerse las papas y sintió cómo su estomago le agradecía por ingerir algo.-Tsk, que molestia, ¡ese maldito profesor puede irse a la mierda! Estoy segura de que le darán el pasaje gratis por ser de allí.-Escuchó una estruendosa voz que maldecía montones de veces. De una puerta más delante de ella salía una pelirroja mascullando improperios al aire.-Heh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.-Hinata se paralizó al ver como la cuatro ojos de le acercaba, ¿Cuándo le notó?- ¡Oh querida! Llegas justo cuando más hambre tengo.-Karin pasó su brazo por el cuello de la azabache, y en un movimiento rápido le tiró del cabello.

La pelirroja le metió el pie, y ella cayó de sopetón contra el suelo mientras las papas se esparcían en éste. Le habían agarrado totalmente desprevenida. Intentó levantarse lo más rápido posible pero un pie en su espalda baja le impidió hacerlo. Sintió impotencia.-Haha, me habían dicho que cambiaste, pero veo que eres la misma arrastrada de siempre.

Ella estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando una voz imponente la detuvo a ella y a su agresora de cualquier acción.-¿Quién diría? La basura sabe hablar-Una rubia con cuatro coletas se acercó a ellas, poseía una pose intimidante.

-Hmm, pero si es la ex-segunda mejor de la sección A-16. ¿Qué se siente que 'ésta' te haya arrebatado el puesto? Pensé que ella era inútil, pero veo que no es la única-Preguntó con sorna mientras quitaba su pie de la azabache.

-No lo sé, dime tú.-Indiferente, la rubia observaba sus uñas con aburrimiento.-¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba que no llegas ni al décimo quinto puesto, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-Dijo riendo despreocupadamente mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia.-Si nosotras somos inútiles, ¡imagínate que desperdicio de humano eres!-Soltó a carcajadas.

-Tsk.-Cabreada, la pelirroja se fue. Ganas de lanzársele a esa rubia no le faltaban, desgraciadamente ya traía consigo cuatro castigos, no quería añadir otro en la lista. Prefirió desquitarse gritando más maldiciones e improperios al aire.

La rubia le tendió la mano a la paralizada azabache.-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó sonriendo despreocupadamente, la Hyuga, aún perpleja, aceptó la ayuda.-Tsk, esa idiota tumbó lo que estabas comiendo.-Dijo observando el suelo, Hinata se acordó de su "desayuno" y también dirigió su mirar a el suelo, donde estaban todas las papas desparramadas y el té tumbado a un lado. Agradecía que al menos el té estuviera sellado, sino también hubiese sido un desperdicio.

Suspiró, realmente era tonta. Estaba harta de las agresiones que recibía, y por eso mismo golpeó a Naruto la vez anterior, con el rubio su paciencia llegó al límite de que si no se desquitaba con él, no iba a estar tranquila. No negaba que por unos instantes antes de que la rubia de coletas apareciera, ella tenía intenciones de dar pelea, pero aquellos pensamientos no eran suficientes, las acciones eran las que contaban.-No te mortifiques con idioteces, incluso yo no hubiera esperado un ataque tan repentino.-Dijo agarrando el té del suelo y entregándoselo.-Tu reacción es normal, cuando sucede algo que no esperas tu cuerpo simplemente se paraliza, incluso tu mente puede quedarse en blanco.-Recogió las papas del suelo y las botó en un cesto cercano, todo ante la perpleja mirada de la azabache.-Sabaku no Temari, un placer.-Dijo extendiéndole la mano de forma casual.

-Hy-Hyuga Hinata.-Estrechó la mano con la rubia.-Gracias por ayudarme, realmente no tenías que hacerlo.-Dijo sonriendo agradecida.

-No te preocupes.-La calmó dándole palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.-Me agradas, no eres pretenciosa como los demás Hyuga. Merecías mi ayuda.-Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Temari.-Ven, supongo que no tienes dinero si andabas comiendo frituras como desayuno.-La rubia comenzó a caminar, dándole a entender a la ojiperla que le siguiera.

-Pe-pero usted ya hizo mucho con ayudarme, no tiene qu-

-Lo hago porque quiero.-Dijo deteniéndose para luego mirarla por sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.-No te preocupes, luego puedes pagármelo si quieres. Por ahora solo sígueme.

Hinata sonrió en grande, pensó que le sucedería lo mismo en cualquier lugar, la apartarían y nadie le trataría apropiadamente. Ahora viendo a la rubia, sabía que no ocurriría lo mismo que tantas veces anteriores. La monotonía se había detenido.

* * *

Si pudiera definir su estado emocional en ese mismo instante, sin lugar a dudas diría un rotundo "irritado". Su mejor amigo no paraba de hablar de tonterías que si bien algunas podrían interesarle en algún otro momento, ahora no hacía más que darle dolor de cabeza. De tantas palabras que el rubio soltaba pensó, y desearía que sucediera, que en algún momento se quedaría sin saliva, ocasionando por fin que se callara. Obviamente, eso nunca ocurrió, y era por ello que andaba tan molesto.

Había salido a la hora de comer con planes de "descansar", pero tenía que llegar el rubio a arruinarlo. Pensaba perderlo de vista mientras caminaba por todo el campus, el Uzumaki leyó sus pensamientos y se le pegó como sanguijuela. Aburrido e ignorando a su molesto amigo comenzó a observar todo el patio, había un extenso grupo de chicas espiándolo desde lejos, chasqueo la lengua con molestia cuando ellas notaron su mirada y comenzaron a gritar.

Siguió examinando el sitio hasta que su oscura mirada encontró a la Hyuga acompañada de la Sabaku, comprando un desayuno. Notó como la ojiperla, con un obento comprado, le hacía una reverencia a la rubia. Se dio cuenta de que la más alta le había comprado un desayuno a la Hyuga.

-Entonces Sakura-chan se peleó con... Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? -Gruñó el rubio, no recibiendo contestación alguna. El Uchiha estaba muy ocupado viendo otra cosa como para prestarle atención a su conversación.-Hey, ¿podrías oírme? -Preguntó enojado. Curioso, observó hacia la misma dirección que Sasuke, notando a cierta azabache sonriente junto a una rubia que desconocía. Tuvo que admitir que aquella sonrisa que se plasmada en la cara de Hinata era hermosa, había olvidado cómo se veían sus labios curvados hacia arriba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla con aquella expresión.-Me pregunto desde cuándo ella no sonreía…

El moreno lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Sabía perfectamente que Naruto quería disculparse con Hinata, podría ser muy idiota, pero no insensible.-En parte es culpa tuya.-Le dijo sin rodeos, no se caracterizaba por ser alguien sutil.

-¡Oye! ¡En momentos así un buen amigo debería quedarse callado!-Gruñó.

-Lástima, no podría ser bueno con un dobe.-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver como la histeria del blondo se acrecentaba.

-Grandísimo…-Antes de que pudiese concretar la oración el azabache se había ido.

* * *

-¡Al fin una tarde donde Don "tengo asuntos que hacer" Uchiha está libre!-Se quejó. Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha caminaban por las calles, no tenían nada que hacer.

-Estoy muy ocupado atendiendo recados de mi padre, a diferencia de cierto idiota que no hace más que comer ramen mientras ve televisión-Contestó.

-¡Hay series muy buenas como para perdérselas teme!-Refutó.-De todas formas, ¿qué hacemos? La sala de juegos está cerrada… ¿Qué tal si vamos a un café?-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras señalaba un café maid que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

-Antes muerto que ir a ése lugar.-Respondió cortantemente. Estaba harto de tener que salir huyendo de un lugar gracias a los ataques que recibía por parte de la población femenina que se hallase ahí.

-Hm, pareces un viejo.-Refunfuñó.-Bien, veamos entonces, que el gran Sasuke Uchiha escoja un lugar para comer.

El azabache, complacido por no tener que verse obligado a entrar en sitios donde hubiera chicas con hormonas alborotadas, fijó su mirada en varios sitios de comida, buscando entre todos al más tranquilo. Un café japonés tradicional le llamó la atención.-Allí.-Señaló con el índice el lugar que más le agradaba entre todo aquel manojo de sitios.

-¿¡Eh!? De veras comienzo a dudar de tu edad.-Aquel café parecía para ancianos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo prefiriera eso que a un café lleno de lindas chicas.-¿Sabes? Mejor ve tú, nos encontramos en unos minutos.-Dijo despidiéndose de su amigo, no deseaba entrar en un local en el que muy probablemente se quedara dormido antes de que llegase la comida.-Yo mientras me divertiré con algunas maid-canturreó felizmente.

El Uchiha suspiró, su amigo era tan predecible, en realidad deseaba descansar por un momento. Su padre había estado exigiéndole más en esas últimas semanas, quería que su desempeño fuera tan bueno como el de su hermano mayor, y aunque él sabía que podría igualarlo en un mediano plazo. No era el momento para estar centrándose en ello, y tampoco debía de echarle toda la carga. Se detuvo enfrente del local, y con parsimonia abrió la puerta.

Se topó con un hermoso piso de madera lustroso, una joven vestida con kimono se le acercó y pidió cortésmente que dejase los zapatos en el recibidor. Sin chistar, cumplió con la normativa y se adentró en el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta deslizante hecha de madera y papel, al abrirla observó un hermoso comedor, varias mesas bajas estaban situadas en lugares estratégicos para poder apreciar mejor el local.

Decidió irse a una mesa libre que se encontraba en una esquina, sentándose en la suave almohadilla. Había una flor Cherry sobre una pequeña vasija de vidrio decorando el centro del tablero superior del mueble.-Hum, ¿desea algo de tomar?-Oyó una suave voz. Clavó sus ojos en la chica que estaba frente suyo, sorprendiéndose.

-Hyuga.-Nombró, la joven que anteriormente tenía su vista fijada en un pequeño cuaderno elevó la mirada, encontrándose con el Uchiha.

Notó como la morena dio un leve salto sobre su lugar y le comenzaban a temblar sutilmente las manos que sostenían el pequeño objeto. Examinó a la Hyuga, traía puesto un kimono blanco con el borde del cuello y cinturón color violeta. Tenía el cabello suelto, dos abundantes mechones laterales se encontraban recogidos en la parte trasera con un lazo color lila.-U-Uchiha-san, ¿qué hace aquí?-Preguntó nerviosa, la penetrante mirada el moreno la atravesaba. Se sentía desnuda ante él.

-En una cafetería, obviamente vine a comer algo, ¿no crees?-Alzó una ceja, era obvio lo incómoda que estaba la menor ante su mirada, y eso en cierta forma, le agradaba.

-P-pues tiene r-razón.-Se sonrojó severamente debido a la vergüenza, había dicho una pregunta estúpida.-¿Qué desea?-Intentó no tartamudear a pesar del nerviosismo.

-Quiero unos Nigiri de salmón.-Le respondió, tenía un poco de hambre.

-¿Alguna bebida?-Preguntó anotando el pedido. Su caligrafía salía horrible debido al constante temblor de sus manos.

-Té verde.-Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y ojeó la pantalla.

-D-dentro de poco tendrá su pedido.-Dijo dando una reverencia y marchándose. El Uchiha la observó hasta que desapareció completamente.

Revisó el mensaje que había recibido.-"_Cuarenta minutos, bien vestido. Nos vemos en Uchiha Corp, tenemos que visitar a alguien. Sin retrasos_".-Leyó mentalmente. Gruñó, su padre parecía querer molestarle.

Cuando llegó su orden se entretuvo un poco haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga, al terminar, pagó en la caja y se fue en dirección a su casa. No sin antes mandarle un mensaje a su amigo diciendo que había surgido un asunto importante y que por ello no podría reencontrarse con él. Sonrió de medio lado, parece que _Don "tengo asuntos que hacer" Uchiha_ hacía su aparición, ya escuchaba los reclamos e improperios que diría su amigo al leer el mensaje.

* * *

Se tiró sobre la cama a penas llegar, estaba cansada. El turno en su trabajo de medio tiempo había sido agotador, realmente no esperaba ver a su tutor y compañero por allá. Había escogido ese sitio precisamente porque alumnos de la misma edad que ella no irían a pasarse por ahí.

Estaba viviendo en un departamento, totalmente aislada de su familia. Sinceramente detestaba estar en su anterior casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. Había decidido independizarse, y por ello trabajaba para mantenerse ella misma y no vivir a cuesta del dinero de su padre.

Aspiró el aroma a jazmines que emanaba del edredón. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el timbre de la entrada la hizo sobresaltarse. Se levantó acomodando su uniforme escolar con sus manos y se dispuso a ir hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su anterior cuidador. Ko.-Hinata-sama, tengo un anuncio por parte de su padre. ¿Quiere que lo lea para usted o prefiere hacerlo por su cuenta?-Preguntó. Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Prefiero leerla yo misma si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo amablemente.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, aquí tiene.-Le entregó una carta.-Hasta pronto, por favor cuídese.-La azabache asintió, cuando su ex-cuidador se fue, cerró la puerta y enseguida procedió a leer la carta.

-"_Tu abuelo y yo junto con el consejo hemos decidido que ya es hora de proclamar a una heredera definitiva. Escoge tu mejor ropa de entrenamiento, te esperamos en el dojo principal. Veinte minutos, no llegues tarde_".-Gimió aterrada, le iban a poner a competir con su hermana en batalla.

Su hermana menor le odiaba, lo comenzó hacer después de ver todos los beneficios que ella recibía por ser la mayor y que no aprovechaba. Su pequeña pariente había sufrido un lavado de cerebro después de los cinco años, cuando la separaron de ella. Su padre se encargó de que su hija menor supiese despreciar correctamente a su, por ley, heredera.

Apretó los puños, recordaba la mirada fría que le dedicó su hermana cuando ella se fue.

Debía dejar de ser cobarde y comenzar a afrontar sus problemas, nadie más los iba a resolver.

Por primera vez, quería mostrarse valiente y desafiante hacia su familia. Aunque nadie lo esperase, ella iba a ir dar su mayor** esfuerzo**.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Wow, que largo hice el capitulo. Poco a poco Hinata va obteniendo autoestima, no va a ser como la de Road To Ninja xD. A mí me gusta mucho la Hinata tímida, educada, amable y suave, pero que no se deje pisotear. Estoy segura de que no muchas esperaban la entrada de Temari xD, sorry, pero Sasuki no va a entrar en acción aún; recuerden que él todavía no está muy familiarizado con Hinata.

Los exámenes me colman, por ello me tardé más de lo debido, como recompensa éste episodio es un poco más largo.

No soy de las autoras que responden comentarios, una de las causas es la falta de tiempo. ¡Pero sí que los leo! Y créanme cuando les digo que me hacen muy feliz. Es grato saber que les gusta ésta historia.

Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en una o dos semanas!

**PD**: Perdonen algún error ortográfico, no tuve tiempo de revisar; sin embargo, los corregiré dentro de poco, cuando saque un poco de tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4: Disputas

**Resumen: **Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a__**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**: _Disputas._

Abrió el armario y sacó la ropa especial de entrenamiento, su corazón se sacudía fuertemente en el interior de su pecho. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, no había pasado mucho desde que fue a su casa originaria, pero no había tenido que ver a nadie con excepción del guardia que se encontraba en la puerta. Le daba cierto miedo el estar en presencia de su padre, él le había intimidado desde muy niña, no tenía recuerdos muy gratos sobre su persona.

Se vistió y observó su reflejo en el espejo, ese traje fue diseñado por los Hyuga específicamente para los entrenamientos especiales que hacían, les daba más agilidad a la hora de hacer los movimientos característicos de dicha familia. Tragó grueso, sintiendo el intenso nudo que se formaba en su garganta ante el pensamiento del tener que usar ese conjunto otra vez.

Cepilló su largo cabello, desenredándolo. Y sin esperar mucho salió de su hogar con dirección a la casa familiar. Recordaba muy bien el trato que tenía su padre con ella, era estricto, demasiado, en un inicio lo atribuyó al pensamiento de que lo hacía por su propio bien, desechó increíblemente rápido aquella sospecha al ver como era su relación con la menor de sus hijas, seguía siendo estricto, pero le demostraba el amor paterno que ella tanto ansiaba y nunca le concedió.

Como último recurso de esperanza pensó, ¿y si le trataba de aquella forma por ser la heredera?, pensamiento que al igual que los anteriores descartó cuando fue desheredada, la relación de ambos iba de mal en peor, siendo ella la única en querer remediarlo. Al pasar el tiempo se rindió, y con todo el dolor que una hija rechazada podía tener, decidió hacer su propio camino, alejada de su familia.

Tomó un taxi, suspiró, intentaba calmar sus nervios viendo por la ventana. Llevaba tiempo sin luchar, ¿lo haría bien? No tenía la menor idea, pero daría lo mejor de sí. Ansiaba demostrar su cambio, deseaba revelarle a todos que no era totalmente la "_deshonra de los Hyuga_". Aunque no quería dañar a su pequeña hermana, la amaba, a pesar de que dicho cariño no fuese reciproco.

En menos de lo que esperaba, ya se encontraba enfrente de la gran mansión Hyuga. Su padre estaba en la entrada, esperando su aparición. Le pagó al taxi y se bajó, sus manos sudaban a causa de su nerviosismo. Caminó con paso parsimonioso pero decidido hacia su progenitor hasta encontrarse enfrente suyo, alzó el rostro para poder encararlo.-Padre, he venido para enfrentarme con Hanabi. Espero su autorización para proceder.-Le dijo con voz suave y levemente firme, frunciendo levemente los labios al ver el ceño fruncido en el patriarca de los Hyuga.

Hiashi le miraba fríamente.-Apresúrate, tenemos invitados, ya los hemos hecho esperar mucho por tu tardía aparición.-Le dio la espalda y entró en la mansión sin esperar a la mayor de sus hijas.

La azabache se mordió el labio inferior, entró y siguió a su padre hacia el dojo que se situaba detrás del hogar. Observó como varios familiares iban hacia la misma dirección que ella, algunos deparaban sobre su persona y le hacían una reverencia; sin embargo, le dirigían una mirada de total altanería, mientras que otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia.

Entró al dojo, viendo a todos los presentes. Estaban la mayoría de sus familiares. Deparó entonces en cinco personas, de seguro eran los invitados que su padre le mencionó. Pudo distinguir a Tsunade Senju, dueña de la compañía Senju y fundadora del instituto en el que estudiaba, encargada de exportar medicamentos a nivel mundial, su marca era reconocida como una de las mejores.

Estaba una pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos azules, la recordaba sutilmente, cuando era heredera la vio un par de veces en las reuniones familiares, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquella mujer era Kushina Uzumaki, principal proveedora de los Hyuuga, su empresa se encargaba de promocionar grandes luchadores para que llegasen a las grandes competencias.

Luego estaba un hombre muy parecido a su padre en canto a semblante se refería, nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sí escuchó su nombre y lo vio mediante fotos centenares de veces. Fugaku Uchiha poseía una alta gala de empresas de renombre, igualando a los Hyuga, Uchiha Inc tenía gimnasios esparcidos alrededor de todo el país y parte de Norte América, los entrenadores con los que contaba esa familia eran reconocidos mundialmente como los mejores, muchos de ellos habían ganado enfrentamientos olímpicos.

A un lado derecho de Fugaku estaba quien de seguro era su principal heredero, Itachi Uchiha, había oído que era un total prodigio, se especializaba en varias ramificaciones, tanto que no se podía especificar en cual era mejor. Del lado izquierdo de Fugaku… ¡Estaba Uchiha Sasuke!

Respingó, no supo cuando comenzó a aguantar la respiración, "_¿¡Qué hacía él ahí!?_", recordó entonces que el azabache era el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke le estaba observando fijamente, al igual que todos en aquel sitio. Terminó de entrar, intentando olvidar a cierto espectador que la ponía nerviosa con solo su mirada, observó a su contrincante.

Hanabi ya estaba en posición de ataque, más que lista para atacarle cuando se le diera el permiso. Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente al ver cómo a ella poco le importaba enfrentarse con su hermana. La castaña le observaba fría y duramente, como si sus ojos se sintieran desdichados de verle.

Se puso en posición de combate, situando su pie derecho hacia atrás como principal impulsor, o retención en caso de un empujón, mientras que su pie izquierdo se hallaba al frente, dando la cara. La palma de su mano izquierda se encontraban extendida a la altura de su barbilla, y la izquierda se posicionaba al lado de su cintura.

-Como sabrán, estamos aquí para decidir a la próxima heredera de los Hyuga.-Su padre habló, estaba en medio de ambas.-Ellas lucharán hasta que la otra no pueda moverse, dependiendo de cuál de ellas quede de pie se tomará la decisión.-Les dijo a sus invitados.-Pueden comenzar.-Dijo apartándose y formando parte de los espectadores.

Recordó una frase que alguna vez oyó de su primo, "_El enemigo siempre debe atacar primero, y en base al movimiento que haga, usted hará su primera jugada_". Esperó pacientemente a que Hanabi atacara, estaba segura de que al igual que ella, estaría esperando el primer ataque por parte suya.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la castaña salía corriendo hacia su encuentro, ¿Qué hacía? Probablemente estaba deseando impresionar a los presentes acabándole con un solo ataque. Un puño iba en dirección a su cara, era un punto débil del cuerpo humano, ella esquivó ágilmente el golpe, y con su pierna derecha pateó fuertemente su espinilla. La menor retrocedió, apretando los dientes como signo de dolor.

Hinata volvió a su pose inicial, agudizaba todos sus sentidos. Hanabi volvió a correr hacia ella, anonadándola al ver como se lanzaba al piso, sorprendida vio como la castaña situaba sus manos para evitar el encuentro de su cara y el suelo, mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedaba en el aire, uno de los pies se dirigió directamente a su rostro, estampándole una patada.

Se acarició la mejilla, la cual comenzaba a hincharse, ese no era un movimiento típico del clan, se reincorporó rápidamente en su posición de combate al ver como su hermana volvía a correr hacia ella. Decidió esquivar cada ataque, su especialidad siempre fue la velocidad. Observó a su padre de reojo, buscando una respuesta sobre el anterior movimiento efectuado por Hanabi, pero éste solo le dirigía una mirada carente de emoción.

Recordó, en ningún momento ellos le especificaron qué método de lucha debían de usar. Frunció el ceño, su padre había entrenado a Hanabi específicamente para ese día, sabiendo que ella utilizaría los movimientos típicos de los Hyuga.

Notó que Hanabi, exasperada de tantos golpes fallidos, corrió velozmente hacia ella, lanzándose al suelo entre sus piernas, usando éstas como túnel. Al estar acostada bocarriba en el piso detrás de ella, usó uno de sus pies para patearle la espalda baja, lográndolo.

Hinata se mordió la lengua para evitar que algún quejido saliera. Escuchó como su hermana se intentaba poner de pie, rápidamente, giró su cuerpo para encarar a la menor, usando como base su pie izquierdo, pateó con el derecho la cabeza de la castaña, quien estaba a mitad de levantarse, "_muy lenta_", la fuerza hizo rodar por el suelo a la más baja.

La azabache esperó a que su pequeña hermana se levantara, al hacerlo, ésta corrió hacia la mayor, direccionando su vista hacia el abdomen de Hinata. La mayor previó su ataque, y a pocos segundos de que Hanabi acertara su golpe, ella le dio la espalda, y agachándose sintió como el pecho de la castaña se pegaba a su espalda, mientras que su puño pasaba por sobre su hombro, Hinata aprovechó esto, y agarrando el brazo de la menor, la impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo que la parte trasera del cuerpo de la más baja se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

La castaña se levantó rápidamente, y corrió hacia ella, con las palmas extendidas hacia la boca de su estómago. Hinata intentó apartar su palma, pero Hanabi fue más rápida y le agarró el brazo, inmovilizándola, el golpe dio de lleno en su abdomen. La azabache abrió la boca en busca del aire que había escapado de su organismo, la menor aprovechó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y le dio una patada a un costado de su cintura, tumbándola al suelo.

Antes de que la azabache reaccionara, Hanabi ya se encontraba sentada encima de ella, dirigiéndole un golpe a la nariz. Hinata alzó su mano hecha palma, y rápidamente antes de que la castaña acertara su ataque, le dio un golpe en el cuello, en el rincón que estaba entre el cuello y hombro. Sabía que ahí estaba un nervio.

La castaña se desplomó sobre ella, todavía estaba consciente, la menor era resistente, lo demostraba al estar todavía despierta después de ese golpe, pero quedó demasiado aturdida como para efectuar así fuese un mínimo movimiento. Hinata empujó a su hermana hacia un lado. Levantándose, observó cómo Hanabi se intentaba parar, sus piernas le temblaban, el cuerpo no le respondía correctamente.

La menor intentaba gatear hacia ella, Hinata se acercó, y sin el menor reparo pateó con su rodilla la barbilla de la menor, haciendo que ésta cayera de espalda al suelo de nuevo. Dejó que la castaña se levantara lentamente, sus pies a duras penas podían mantener su cuerpo. Hanabi se le acercó, la azabache decidió darle fin a aquello. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su desprotegida hermana, y con su palma le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, arrebatándole el aire. Con su brazo libre, le dio un codazo en la mejilla.

La castaña cayó al suelo, a pesar de todo, parecía tener intenciones de levantarse. Demasiado orgullosa como para admitir una derrota.-Ya basta.-Dijo suavemente, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuándo había golpeado tanto a su pequeña hermana.

"_-Cuando de verdad deseas ganar una batalla, tu razón se nubla. Dejando como único dirigente del cuerpo al instinto-_" Un día su primo le dijo aquellas palabras, ahora notaba lo ciertas que eran. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos se dilataron y su corazón palpitó dolorosamente, ella no quería herir a su hermana, por ello estuvo esquivándola durante muchos momentos en el enfrentamiento. Pero lo había hecho.

-No... Tengo que terminar con esto.-Dijo la castaña, su tobillo le falló al intentar levantarse y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Estaba exhausta, había subestimado a su hermana mayor.

Hiashi carraspeo su garganta, llamando la atención de todos. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido, no había esperado que su hija mayor mejorase tanto, pero eso no dejaba de quitarle el deshonor que representaba a la familia, porque haya ganado un encuentro no significase que ahora fuese la mejor.-Como ya habrán visto, ha ganado mi hija mayor.-Dijo.-Pero, dentro de unas dos semanas ella tendrá que tener otro enfrentamiento con su hermana para obtener su puesto definitivamente.

-Pensé que éste era el encuentro definitivo.-Habló Tsunade. La empresa junto al instituto le consumían mucho tiempo como para derrocharlo viendo un encuentro que al final, no valdría la pena.

-Así es, con todo respeto Hiashi-san, aún si usted creara otro enfrentamiento, el resultado sería el mismo.-Dijo una pelirroja. Kushina había notado como la mayor de las dos candidatas a ser la heredera oficial, se arrepentía de haber dañado tanto el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana. Los sentimientos que atravesaban esos ojos perlas eran puros. Es por todo ello que ella defendería a la azabache, de todos los Hyuga que veía en ese sitio, Hinata era quien más le agradaba, aunque no la conociese mucho.

-Tsunade-sama, quería saber cómo actuarían mis hijas ante tanta presión, tener a los representantes de tales compañías viendo su enfrentamiento no es algo fácil de llevar.-Le respondió a la rubia.-Uzumaki-san, mi hija menor está muy bien capacitada; más sin embargo, ella estaba agotada antes de comenzar el encuentro, ha estado exigiéndose a sí misma desde que se entero de éste enfrentamiento.

-Dejaré que mis hijos hablen por mí en ésta ocasión.-Dijo Fugaku, permitiéndole el habla a sus dos descendientes, quería prepararlos para situaciones similares.

-Hyuga-san, con toda honestidad y temiendo a faltarle el respeto, usted lo único que está haciendo es posponer lo inevitable. Su hija menor podrá estar bien educada, y podrá ser la mejor en cualquier cosa que haga, pero su hija mayor ha demostrado estar lo suficientemente capacitada para ejercer el cargo de la empresa familiar.-Habló Itachi.-Sin embargo, es solo mi humilde opinión, usted es quien decide finalmente. Aunque espero y tome en cuenta lo que acabo de decir.

-Lo siento, pero siendo sincero, si expresó lo que pienso en estos momentos, seguramente le faltaría el respeto a Hyuga-san -Dijo Sasuke.-Así que me abstengo a opinar.-Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le desagradaba ese hombre.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.-En ese caso, mi hija mayor heredará la mitad de las acciones, y Hanabi la otra mitad.-decidió el Hyuga.

-No.-la azabache habló fuertemente, pero conservando su tono suave.-N-no deseo heredar nada.-Dijo dándole la espalda a todos, los espectadores fijaron su atención en ella.-Si padre desea dejarle la compañía a mi hermana menor, puede hacerlo, no tengo ningún reparo en ello.-Aclaró, sentía su estómago arder, estaba enojada con él. Sin poder evitarlo, apretó los puños.-De todas formas…-Miró a su padre por sobre el hombro. Frunció levemente los labios.-No desearía hacerme cargo o verme involucrada con una empresa en donde para escoger a su futura cabeza se tiene que usar métodos tan terribles como poner a dos hermanas a pelearse entre ellas.-Sintió que se le iba el aire, había hablado muy rápido.-Me disculpo con todos los presentes por hacerles perder el tiempo.-Dijo antes de salir del dojo. Estaba exhausta, lo peor era que tendría que irse caminando o tomar un taxi.

Suspirando, fue hasta la entrada de la mansión, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la gran puerta de roble, alguien le habló.-Detesto a tu padre.-Hinata volteó, encontrándose con los ojos ónix de Sasuke.

-Su-supongo que es inevitable, mi padre no es del tipo de personas que le suela caer bien a la gente.-Dijo sonrojándose levemente, había olvidado que él estaba en la casa. Repentinamente, los nervios volvieron. Quería irse rápido, a penas y aguantaba estar a su lado en las clases particulares.

-¿No te vas en auto?-Preguntó, alzando una ceja al ver que la azabache intentaba irse, pero ningún móvil la esperaba afuera, podía saberlo al observar a través de las ventanas que daban a las afueras del hogar. Después de ver como la Hyuga se había defendido y cómo encaró a su padre, podía decir que se ganó su reconocimiento. También le agradaba que no fuera tan molesta como sus locas fans.

-No… Pe-Pero puedo irme caminando sin problemas.-Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella. Lo que no esperaba era ver como el Uchiha caminaba hacia ella y se posaba a su lado.

-Te llevo.-Le anunció, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y enseñándoselas.

-Usted no tiene que…-

-Lo hago porque quiero.-Le interrumpió.-Y en estos momentos se me antoja llevar a cierta Hyuga a su casa, ¿algún problema?-Le dijo mirándole fieramente, queriendo callar cualquier reclamo.

-¡N-no!-Dijo de inmediato. Si lo ponía de esa forma, ¿quién en su sano juicio se negaría?

-Hmp.-Caminó hasta la acera del frente, donde se hallaba un lujoso auto. Abrió la puerta del conductor y automáticamente el seguro de las demás desapareció. Entró, acción que Hinata imitó, sentándose ella en el puesto de copiloto.

El auto arrancó.-¿Dónde vives?-Le preguntó, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Hum, en el conjunto de apartamentos Haremashita.-Le contestó, nerviosa de que Sasuke se burlara por vivir en un apartamento tan simple.

El Uchiha la miró de reojo fugazmente, pero no dijo nada. Sin saber porqué, se sentía aliviado de la sencillez que la azabache poseía, la hacía diferente de sus seguidoras.

Cuando llegaron, antes de que Hinata cerrara la puerta, Sasuke le dirigió algunas palabras.-Recuerda, mañana en mi casa, después de clase.-Y con ello, arrancó.

La azabache sonrió, realmente, el Uchiha no tenía motivos para continuar dándole clases. Él lo hacía porque así quería, y eso lo convertía en una buena persona, aunque ese lado estuviera escondido para el resto de las personas, incluso de sí mismo.

* * *

Llegó a la gran mansión en donde vivía junto con su familia. No dejaba de buscar la razón del por qué era tan condescendiente con la Hyuga, comprendía que la azabache no le desagradara, pero tampoco tenía la obligación de ayudarle.

-Sasu-chan, Itachi y yo vamos a salir de compras, voy a preparar vuestras comidas favoritas.-Anunció una mujer de cabello azabache azulado, con un gran parentesco a él. Mikoto Uchiha.

-Hm, cuídense.-Dijo, pasándole a un lado a su madre y hermano para poder llegar a las escaleras. Adentrándose en el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Antes de entrar a su dormitorio, oyó a su madre despedirse nuevamente desde el primer piso. Se recostó en la cama y admiró el techo, recordó el rostro de la Hyuga, ¿se estaba ablandando?

Se sentía tranquilo, había estado lleno de trabajo en estos últimos días y casi no había tenido tiempo para descansar. No sabía en qué estaba pensando su padre, para la prensa y corporaciones aliadas él era un padre ejemplar; sin embargo, la fama que ha ganado no es más que publicidad. Él sabía de primera mano que Fugaku Uchiha era controlador, explotador y codicioso. Básicamente, un empresario inmundo al que únicamente le importaba su compañía.

Recordaba claramente de niño ver a su padre alzarle la mano a Itachi después de haberle defendido por haber tumbado, sin querer, un jarrón traído de Beijing. Se asustó cuando vio a Itachi con los labios rotos, había tomado sin chistar lo que él debía recibir. Su madre se enteró de aquel hecho, y horrorizada a la par de encolerizada le gritó a Fugaku que lo iba a demandar si volvía a tocarle, aunque sea una mísera hebra de cabello, a sus hijos.

Desde ése día, su padre pagaba sus rabias gritándoles o descargándose con algún mueble.-¡Sasuke!-Oyó un grito antes de que su puerta se abriera de portazo, suspiró cansinamente, sentándose.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó secamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste con los documentos que te di!?-Gritó enojado, al castaño se le marcaban las venas en la frente.

-Ya los archivé.-Contestó desganado, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Debo firmar uno de los papeles que yace allí.-Le recriminó, aguantándose las ganas de explotar.

-¿Me estás echando la jodida culpa de que se te haya olvidado?-Chistó, comenzando a enojarse.-Tendrás que esperar dentro de un par de días a que yo vuelva a ir y poder buscártelos.

-Necesito esos papeles ahora.-Dijo firmemente.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de noche, y abriendo un cajón sacó unas llaves, lanzándoselas a su padre, el cual las atajó.-Pues ve tú, yo no soy a quien se le olvidó firmar.

-¡Crío insolente!-Gruñó, golpeando con el puño la pared más cercana.-¡Si fuera Itachi él…

-¡Si fuera Itachi no le estarías reclamando!-Alzó la voz, igual de enojado.-Si fuera él quien hubiese archivado aquellos documentos a ti te parecería perfecto.

-¡Mañana después de la escuela vas a ir a buscar esos documentos y tráemelos!-Ordenó, colérico. Lanzándole las llaves y estando a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Mañana tengo un compromiso, buscas los malditos documentos tú mismo o te esperas a pasado mañana.-Contestó tajantemente.

Fugaku apretó los puños furiosos, el castaño podía sentir perfectamente como las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.-Si pasado mañana no me traes los documentos, la mitad de tu herencia será anulada y traspasada a Itachi.-Dijo con voz severa y contenida.

-Que así sea.-Respondió y vio como su padre cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se volvió a recostar, ésta vez sin pensar en más tonterías y planeando dormirse de una vez.

* * *

Se levantó adormilada, con pereza observó el reloj, y chillando notó que ya casi era la hora de entrar a clases. Se levantó como alma que lleva al diablo y procedió a darse una ducha rápida. Vistiéndose al finalizar y corriendo hacia la pequeña sala, se enganchó el bolso en el hombro y agarró su billetera, ésta vez sí se compraría el desayuno.

Corrió por las calles, había tenido un buen sueño, de esos que no tenía desde hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora sí podía dormir correctamente? Le agradaba, pero no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué.

Llegó al instituto cinco minutos antes, feliz de haber ejercitado desde niña y tener una buena condición física. Fue caminando agotada por los pasillos, ni siquiera se había peinado el cabello, a penas pudo lavarse la boca.-¡Hey!-Vio como Temari se le acercaba saludándole.-¿Te peleaste con las sabanas?-Preguntó riéndose al ver las fachadas en las que estaba su amiga.

-Me quedé dormida.-Murmuró avergonzada, con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas.

-Ven, te ayudo.-Dijo agarrándola del brazo y metiéndola en el baño más cercano.-¿Tienes cepillo?-Preguntó poniendo a Hinata enfrente del espejo y situándose ella detrás.

-… No. Se me olvidó traerlo.- Confesó apenada.

-Hmm, creo que traje el mío.-Dijo revisando su bolso.-¡Bingo!-Sacó un cepillo y sin demorarse mucho procedió a desenredar el cabello de la azabache, trabajo fácil por Hinata ser de pelo liso y sedoso.-¡Listo! Entremos a clases antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.-Le anuncio, y ambas comenzaron a andar en dirección al aula.

Cuando entraron se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor todavía no llegaba. Hinata se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi solía atrasarse mucho en su llegada. Siempre lo justificaba con alguna excusa poco creíble.

Examinó el aula, notando a Ino, la cual se sentaba puestos más adelantes, estaba callada, raro en ella, no le veía de frente, así que supuso que debía de estar estudiando. Fijó su vista en la fila de al lado, enseguida deparó en aquella mirada azabache que le observaba, su propietario estaba sentado al lado suyo y era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. El azabache parecía haber cogido la costumbre de mirarle. Nerviosa sonrió.-Ho-hola.-Saludó, el Uchiha asintió correspondiéndole y posó su mirar en el pizarrón., separando sus ojos azabaches de ella por primera vez en que entró

-No faltes hoy.-Fue lo único que le dijo Sasuke.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo esperado para Hinata, tuvo que pedir permiso en el trabajo para faltar ése día, excusándose por primera vez con su jefa. Cuando las clases finalizaron, Sasuke se situó en la puerta del salón esperándola, listo para marcharse.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, un gran auto con el logo de los Uchiha en la parte trasera los esperaba. Al poco tiempo llegaron al hogar Uchiha, era una inmensa mansión. Adornada con lujosos muebles, innumerables hermosos cuadros pintados al oleo se fijaban en las extensas paredes de la casa. Cada uno poseía un profundo sentimiento, de eso estaba segura al ver qué tan bien habían sido pintados, algunos podía identificarlos como aprecio o anhelo, aunque en la mayoría de las obras no lograba distinguirlo, parecía que el pintor se ensañaba en ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Son hermosos.-Murmuró, viendo los cuadros mientras caminaba en un pasillo que debía de dar al despacho de Sasuke.

-¿Hm?-Sasuke volteó a verla, oyó perfectamente lo que dijo. Ella estaba viendo cada cuadro que estuviera a su alcance.

-L-los cuadros, son hermosos.-Comentó, avergonzada de haber sido pillada husmeando.-El pintor tiene un gran talento.

-¿Eso crees?-Preguntó sin interés, volviendo a caminar.

-¡Sí! Aunque en la mayoría de los cuadros no se puede distinguir los sentimientos del autor, eso es lo que le da más belleza al retrato.-Expresó felizmente, olvidándose de quién le acompañaba.

Sasuke detuvo su andar, más no volteó a verla.-Yo soy quien los hizo.-Suspiró.-Mi padre odia el arte y me prohíbe pintar, me permitió quedarme con todos esos cuadros con tal de dejar el arte.

-Pe-pero está estudiando en la sección de artes y artes marciales.-Dijo intrigada. ¿Entonces cómo le permitió estar en la aula A-16?

-Él no lo sabe, sólo le dije que era de artes marciales.-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho, grandes estanterías llenas de libros yacían en su interior.

-Mi padre también odia el arte.-Confesó tímidamente, notando que Sasuke y ella no eran tan distinto después de todo, sufrían situaciones algo parecidas.-Pero y-yo no le intereso, así que poco le importa lo que haga con tal de que no sa-saque malas notas.-Dijo con deje de tristeza. Teniendo flashes de su infancia.

-Entonces a ti tampoco debe de importarte él.-Le dijo encarándola.-Si intentas agradarles a todos cambiando tu personalidad, entonces perderás quien realmente eres-Se volteó.-Comencemos con economía-Informó sacando un libro de uno de los estantes y sentándose en una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio.

Hinata se quedó perpleja, ¿le estaba aconsejando? Sonrió y se sentó en la otra silla.-Uchiha-san, usted es extraño.-Dijo observó el libro que el azabache había puesto en la mesa. Sasuke alzó una ceja, y le observó intensamente, esperando una explicación. Hinata pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo y los nervios le invadieron.-Pe-pero me gustan los extraños, so-son diferentes.-Intentó aliviar lo que había dicho, pero notó que lo había empeorado.-Di-digo, en re-realidad...-Su rostro estaba estallando en sonrojo.-Lo que in-intento de-decir es…. Hum, ¿Qu-qué era lo que quería de-decir?-Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, frustrada por su propia vergüenza.

Observó a su acompañante, estando perpleja al verlo con los labios curvados hacia arriba. Se quedó prendada antes la tenue sonrisa que proyectaba el moreno.-Comprendo, sigamos.-Dijo dejando de sonreír y empezando con la razón por la cual fueron a ese sitio.

-Sí.-Contestó sonrojada.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella pudo desayunar su propia comida, pues había logrado levantarse temprano para poder prepararse algo antes de ir a clases. Ya que comprar comida en el instituto estaba comenzando a costarle demasiado, y debía guardar dinero suficiente para pagar el departamento.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se encontró con Temari y hablaron por largo rato hasta que el profesor entró al aula. Todos prestaron atención cuando Kakashi anunció un próximo campamento, en el cual debían hacerse equipos de tres, no importaba si eran de otras secciones con tal de que los integrantes fueran del mismo sexo para poder compartir carpas.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron de una manera bastante rápida, antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían acabado las clases. Ella fue una de las últimas en salir del salón, hoy le habían dado la tarde libre en el trabajo, pues estaban haciéndole mantenimiento a los conductos de ventilación, así que no tenía prisa en irse.

Mientras iba en dirección a las escaleras escuchó fuertes gritos, extrañada, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía aquel ajetreo. En frente de las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, estaban peleándose Ino, Karin y Sakura. Las dos últimas parecían bastante enojadas con la rubia.

-¡Estás en el mismo salón que Sasuke-kun y aún así no nos lo presentas!-Gritó enfurecida la pelirrosa.

-¿¡Planeas quedártelo para ti sola, zorra!?-Bramó Karin, encolerizada.

-¿¡De qué demonios están hablando!?-La rubia estaba enojada y confundida, ¿no se supone que eran amigas? ¿Por qué se le lanzaban encima como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo?-¡Yo ni hablo con Sasuke-kun!

-¡Mientes!-Le acusó Haruno. Hinata observaba todo escondida tras una pared cercana, notaba como ellas comenzaban a acercársele demasiado a la rubia.

-¡Es cierto!-Se defendió Ino.

-Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa Hyuga está también en tu salón.-Indagó Karin. La azabache jadeó de improvisto.

-¿¡Cambiaste por juntarte con esa inútil!?-La pelirrosa comenzaba a querer golpear a la rubia.

-¡Por dios, claro que n…!-la rubia intentó defenderse de las acusaciones.

-¡Te hiciste amiga de ella y ahora planean quedarse con Sasuke-kun!-La pelirroja comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de la mano.

-¡No! ¡E igualmente ella en ningún momento les ha hecho algo como para que la metan en ésta conversación!-Defendió la rubia.-¡Estoy harta de tener que presenciar cada golpe que le dan!-Comenzó a sacar todas las verdades que se venía ocultando desde hace tiempo.-¿Se sienten tan mal consigo mismas que es necesario intimidar a personas que no vienen al caso para sentirse bien?-Comenzó a jadear, agotada de haber dicho todo tan rápido, observó como los ojos de ambas adquirió un brillo peligroso.-N-no…

-¿Con que necesitamos sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas golpeando a los demás?-Preguntó la pelirroja con aparente calma.

-Hum… Pues en estos instantes me siento bastante mal conmigo misma.-Dijo Sakura, imitando el tono de voz de su amiga y acercándosele peligrosamente a la rubia, quien instintivamente retrocedía.-¡Ayúdame a sentirme mejor, cerda!-Vociferó, estando a punto de empujar a su ex-amiga, la rubia estaba dándole la espalda a las escaleras.

Ino asustada, vio como Sakura la iba a empujar, pero sintió como la tumbaron a un lado, cayendo en el suelo a salvo. Rápidamente dirigió su azulada mirada a donde anteriormente estaba, encontrándose con la mirada estupefacta de Sakura, quien observaba escaleras abajo.

La rubia se levantó y observó en la misma dirección, gritando asustada al ver a cierta azabache desplomada en el suelo del piso inferior, el cual daba fin a las escaleras. La Hyuga no se **_movía_**, ni mucho menos intentaba levantarse. O tal vez, simplemente, no **_podía_** ponerse de pie.

-¡Hinata!-Gritó aterrorizada Ino.

* * *

**Notas finales**: He notado que hay cierta gentecita que lee mi fanfic y no deja review….¡**Deshonor**! ¡**Deshonor sobre todas vuestras familias**! ¡**Deshonrados ustedes**! ¡**Deshonradas sus vacas**! D:

No, pero hablando en serio, dejen reviews, aunque no lo crean me motiva muchísimo leerlos, a veces incluso me ponen a escribir más pronto de lo que espero. Me hacen feliz, más que ver cuántas vistas tiene ésta historia -cosa que también me alegra-.

Bien, no soy buena a la hora de escribir acción, por eso estaba ansiosa de escribir ésta pelea, quiero pulir ésa parte de la escritura que tanto me cuesta; sin embargo, esto segura de que no quedó muy bien, o al menos a mí no me convence del todo.

¡La relación de Hinata y Sasuke lentamente se va estrechando! No me gustan las relaciones rápidas, es como tratar de salir con un desconocido. Aunque en la realidad debe de haber gente así, ¿quién sabe?

Problemas, problemas, problemas, ¡en todos lados hay problemas! Creo que ya entendieron el porqué el nombre del capítulo es "_disputas_" xD. Pero no se puede evitar, todos esos inconvenientes son necesarios para la historia.

No sé cuando pueda actualizar, tal vez dentro de dos o tres semanas (Si se fijan, el ciclo de espera va creciendo x'D), ¿la razón? Comienzan los exámenes finales, y después "_yujuuu, ¡vacaciones!_". Este capítulo me salió larguísimo, casi cinco mil palabras D: mi plan era hacerlo de tres mil quinientas. ¡Es que los personajes no me dejan terminar de escribir! Hablan demasiado, y hacen mucho, tanto que a veces mis manos se cansan de escribir.

Bueno, ¡nos vemos dentro de un par o más de semanas!

**PD**: _Perdónenme siempre los errores ortográficos_.


	5. Chapter 5: Emergencia

**Resumen:**Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a _**_Masashi Kishimoto_**_. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: Emergencia.

Caminaba por el patio del instituto, estaba cansado y de verdad deseaba llegar a casa para tirarse en su cama. Su padre cada vez era más inconformista en cuanto a lo que él hacía tratase. Le agradecía a Itachi por haberle ayudado sin que el patriarca de los Uchiha se diese cuenta, si no fuese por ello estaba seguro de que no hubiera dormido nada la noche del día anterior.

Observó el cielo, apreciando los matices rojizos que lo teñían. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, su madre debía de estar preocupada. Sonrió levemente, seguramente le reñiría y luego le haría unos onigiris de tomate. Realmente le importaba poco tener que aguantarse a su padre, si con ello podía mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de su progenitora.

-¡Sasuke!-Oyó como su rubio amigo le gritaba a lo lejos. Suspiró, seguramente Naruto querría ir con él y jugar juegos de consola en su casa. Pero realmente no se esperó lo que percibió.

* * *

Bufó molesto, a veces odiaba su mala memoria. Gracias a ella tuvo que volver a entrar en aquella "cárcel", había olvidado su billetera en uno de los asientos de su aula. Debía apresurarse, si no era rápido, aquella persona se iría rápidamente sin él, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Era muy difícil pasar tiempo con aquel gruñón, siempre tenía un problema por el cual no asistir a una reunión entre amigos.

Después de haber recogido su pertenencia estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Mientras andaba por el pasillo que daba directamente a la salida de la institución, oyó unos gritos que provenían de la parte superior de las escaleras. Extrañado de que aún hubiese gente en el lugar se asomó para poder apreciar mejor las escaleras.

Desde abajo, podía ver perfectamente a tres chicas discutiendo, las cuales identificó a penas verlas. Sakura, Karin e Ino. Se sorprendió, pues tenía entendido que ellas eran mejores amigas. Se escondió aún más detrás de la pared que daba fin a las escaleras, realmente no quería que lo descubrieran.

-¡Estás en el mismo salón que Sasuke-kun y aún así no nos lo presentas!-Gritó enfurecida Sakura. Frunció el ceño, ¿por eso peleaban? No pudo evitar sentir envidia por el azabache.

Se recostó, intentando oír más la discusión que ellas tenían. Daba miedo ver como casi se golpeaban, nunca imaginó ver a Sakura actuar así, tal vez Ino era la mala aquí, ¿no? Era la lógica que le encontraba a la situación. Pues a diferencia de Saura y Karin, él nunca entabló una conversación con la rubia.

-Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa Hyuga está también en tu salón.-Indagó Karin. La azabache jadeó de improvisto.

Se sobresaltó, ¿qué tenía que ver Hinata en esto? A ella le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sentía nada por Sasuke, _de hecho ella…_ Un golpe de culpa lo azotó. Apretó los labios y continuó oyendo. -¿¡Cambiaste por juntarte con esa inútil!?-La pelirrosa comenzaba a querer golpear a la rubia.

-¡No! ¡E igualmente ella en ningún momento les ha hecho algo como para que la metan en ésta conversación!-Defendió la rubia.-¡Estoy harta de tener que presenciar cada golpe que le dan!-Comenzó a sacar todas las verdades que se venía ocultando desde hace tiempo.-¿Se sienten tan mal consigo mismas que es necesario intimidar a personas que no vienen al caso para sentirse bien?-Empezó a jadear, agotada de haber dicho todo tan rápido, observó como en los ojos de ambas adquirió un brillo peligroso.-N-no…

Observó a la rubia, ¿realmente era ella la mala de la situación? Parecía aterrada. Entonces viró su mirada hacia las otras dos chicas, notó como se le acercaban amenazadoramente, Ino le daba la espalda a las escaleras y daba pequeños pasos en retroceso, si ella no se detenía inevitablemente caería escalones abajo.

Sentía palpable el impulso de detener aquella situación que estaba tomando niveles peligrosos. -Hum… Pues en estos instantes me siento bastante mal conmigo misma.-Dijo Sakura, imitando el tono de voz de su amiga y acercándosele peligrosamente a la rubia, quien instintivamente retrocedía.-¡Ayúdame a sentirme mejor, cerda!-Vociferó, estando a punto de empujar a su ex-amiga.

Para él, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Vio como de la nada Hinata aparecía corriendo y hacía a un lado a Ino, empujándola a una zona segura, donde los brazos de Sakura no llegarían a ella; sin embargo, la azabache recibió a un costado el pleno ataque de Sakura. Impresionado, observó como la pelirrosa tumbaba con fuerza a la Hyuga, a causa de ello, la azabache cayó en las escaleras y rodó sobre ellas hasta llegar al piso donde él se encontraba.

Pasmado, no dejaba de ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la azabache. Ella tenía un buen pronunciado hilo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz y los raspones, unos más profundos que otros, se esparcían en su cara, brazos y piernas. Él todavía no reaccionaba, y no lo hizo hasta oír el grito de la rubia que se hallaba en el piso de arriba.

Justo entonces decidió salir de su escondite, y horrorizado corrió hasta donde Hinata se encontraba. Palpó la cara de la azabache, solo para notar que tenía fiebre. Sabiendo que eso no era una buena señal, la cargó nupcialmente. Sus brazos temblaban levemente, aún no se recuperaba de ver lo acontecido.

-¿N-Naruto?-Sakura le observó trastornada, estaba parada en medio del inicio de las escaleras. Ino corrió e hizo a un lado a la pelirrosa para poder llegar hasta él.

El rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, la decepción, enojo, y principalmente la culpabilidad le embarcaron. Ahora sabía por qué el teme le había dicho una vez que _él era un estúpido ingenuo_. Ignoró a Sakura y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida, siendo seguido por una angustiada Ino.

-¡Hinata! Por el amor del cielo, tienes que estar bien.-Naruto susurraba, la azabache estaba hirviendo en fiebre, incluso notaba como su aliento salía caliente.

-Hinata, esto es mi culpa. Si no te mejoras me harás sentir horrible.-Decía asustada la rubia, quien también notó la increíble fiebre de la Hyuga.

-Ino, esto no es tu culpa. De todas formas, por favor ve al colegio y llama a la ambulancia desde el teléfono fijo que hay cerca de los casilleros.-Pidió el rubio. La Yamanaka asintió y corrió en dirección al interior de la escuela.

Naruto veía apresurado todo su contorno, buscando a alguien en el patio que pudiera ayudarle. De lejos, pudo divisar una cabellera azabache muy bien conocida para él. Corrió desesperado para poder llegarle, sabía que Sasuke era más calculador de lo que él podía llegar a ser y que fácilmente sabría qué hacer ante una situación como ésta.

-¡Sasuke!-Lo llamó, todavía les separaba un par de metros de distancia.

* * *

Cuando se volteó, examinó el rostro de su amigo, se veía agotado pero sobre todo angustiado, fue entonces que bajó la mirada hasta llegar a lo que el rubio tenía en brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ahí estaba la Hyuga, inconsciente, sangrando y con múltiples raspones por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dem…-Sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Se apresuró en llegar donde estaba su amigo y acortar el camino.-¿Quién?-Fue la sencilla pregunta que logró formular. Dudaba mucho que la azabache se hubiera hecho todo eso sola.

-Sakura, Karin e Ino estaban peleándose. Sakura iba a empujar a Ino por las escaleras pero Hinata se interpuso y recibió todo el daño.-Explicó brevemente. El rubio pudo notar como la mirada del azabache demostró enojo por breves segundos.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital.-Dijo mientras tanteaba la acalorada frente de la azabache. Podía decirse que él le tenía cierta estima, y no podía evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento, el mismo que padeció una vez que a Naruto le dieron una paliza en la calle y estando en cama no despertaba, pero… Más fuerte.

-Ya le dije a Ino que llamara a una ambulancia.-Anunció.-Supongo que solo queda esperar.-Naruto observó mejor el rostro de Hinata.-Parece que le salió un chichón.-Mencionó señalando el área donde se encontraba.

El azabache lo observó la protuberancia muy pronunciada, estaba a un costado de la frente.-Debemos irnos rápido, si la ambulancia no llega tendremos que llamar a Itachi para que nos lleve.

-¿Pero él no está trabajando?-Inquirió extrañado.-Si tu padre se entera de que por tu culpa…

-Itachi no sería capaz de negarse a ser de ayuda si alguien se encuentra en un estado como el de ella.-Respondió.-Dobe, precisamente tú deberías saber cuán poco me importa el humor de mi padre.

El rubio suspiró, iba a regañarlo por no intentar llevarse mejor con su padre cuando Ino llegó a ellos corriendo.-¡Dicen que no hay ambulancias libres en éste momento!-Anunció exaltada.

-Bien.-Sasuke sacó rápidamente su celular y sin verlo marcó el número de su hermano, quien a los dos repiques contestó.

-¿Ototo? Es extraño que me llames mientras estoy trabajando.-Saludó.-¿Sucede algo?

-Nii-san, ven al instituto y llévanos al hospital.-El pedido fue tan extraño que el azabache de la otra línea se mantuvo callado por unos segundos.

-Sasuke, ¿te pasó algo?-Preguntó alarmado el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, intentando parecer calmado.

-A mí no.-Contestó.-Pero a una amig… Compañera sí, como sea, apresúrate.-Y colgó.-Vamos a la entrada.-Se dirigieron hacia la salida que había en el patio, la cual daba a la calle principal.

Itachi tardó relativamente poco en llegar, aparentemente el llamado de Sasuke lo había alertado. Sasuke le quitó la azabache a Naruto y la llevó al interior del auto, acostándola en los asientos traseros, al cerrar la puerta, se dio vuelta para mirar a ambos rubios.-Tendrán que irse en taxi para llegar al hospital.-Al acostar correcta y cómodamente a Hinata en los asientos de atrás, solo quedaba el puesto de copiloto que sería ocupado por él.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero Teme, ¡no tengo dinero!-Lloriqueó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke iba a entrar al auto hasta que oyó la queja de su amigo.-Pues ve caminando hasta llegar al hospital.-Le contestó indiferente antes de adentrarse en el auto y cerrar la puerta.

El móvil arrancó, dejando a un rubio quejándose.-¡Pero ni siquiera sé a cuál hospital van!

-¿Y no tienes el número de Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó extrañada Ino.

-Sí.-Contestó.

-Pues llámalo y pregúntale.-Dijo Ino, aquel rubio era demasiado despistado… Ó idiota.

-¡Cierto!-Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

* * *

-¿Hinata-san?-Preguntó preocupado al ver a la Hyuga herida en los puestos traseros.-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Luego te explico, concéntrate en conducir.-La verdad, es que ni él tenía la total idea del porqué ella se hallaba así. Sólo sabía que era culpa de Sakura y Karin.

Itachi observó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Era la primera vez que el menor demostraba cierta "atención" hacia alguna chica, siendo sinceros, en una etapa pensó que era asexual, y si no fuese por el repentino "interés " que le tenía su hermano a la Hyuga, hubiera mantenido esa idea. Aunque sabía que Sasuke tardaría un poco en darse cuenta de su atracción hacia la azabache.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los enfermeros se llevaron rápidamente a Hinata en una camilla. Se habían mostrado apresurados al notar la alta fiebre que ella presentaba, y sin vacilar la trasladaron a emergencias.

Sasuke se sentó en la sala de espera, su hermano se mantenía de pie al lado suyo.-Dejé a Shisui a cargo, pero debo regresar antes de que coquetee con mi secretaria. Me llamas para avisarme cómo se encuentra Hinata-san y llevarlos a ustedes dos a sus respectivas casas.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.- Avísale a mamá que estás aquí, parece que esto va a tardar. Y sabes cómo es ella cuando se preocupa.-Le aconsejó.

Sasuke se relajó mejor sobre el asiento, todavía analizaba lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué ayudarla? No obtenía ningún beneficio al hacerlo. Tal vez el recordar las imágenes del pasado de ella era un influyente, podría ser que lo que sentía por ella era ¿lástima? Pero el que la hayan tratado tan mal en su niñez no era asunto suyo, ni mucho menos debía de importarle, así que un sentimiento tan solidario como lo era la lástima quedaba totalmente desechado de su mente. Él no era alguien amable, cuanto y menos solidario.

Entonces simplemente podía pensar, que no se comprendía a sí mismo. Para él en estos momentos, era alguien muy difícil de entenderse. Y su cuestionamiento hubiese continuado si un doctor con hubiera aparecido.-¿Usted es el representante de la señorita Hinata Hyuga?-Preguntó.

El azabache sintió como su celular vibraba en el interior de su bolsillo, pero lo ignoró.-Así es.-Contestó. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó meditando?

-Bien.-El doctor suspiró. Acercándole al Uchiha la carpeta que tenía en mano, comenzó a explicarle.-La paciente ha mostrado tener un leve trauma craneoencefálico cerrado y dos costillas rotas.-Anunció directamente.-La fiebre alta, la salida de sangre por su nariz y la protuberancia en su frente nos ha llevado a diagnosticarle un trauma craneal simple; aunque normalmente las personas que sufren de esto suelen estar despiertos cuando llegan al hospital, puede que un mal golpe la haya dejado inconsciente.-Explicó.-Por suerte, lesiones como estas no suelen tener complicaciones, y Hyuga-san parece no ser la excepción.

Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo lo dicho por el profesional en medicina.-En cuanto a las costillas rotas, no hay mucho que hacer, por suerte fue una rotura limpia e igualmente no presentará dificultades. Le aplicamos compresas de hielo en la lesión, no podrá consumir analgésicos hasta que el trauma craneal sane ya que podría traer consecuencias graves.

El azabache destensó los hombros, la Hyuga no presentaría problemas, su herida no era grave. Sentía que el aire se volvía menos pesado.- El trauma craneal hará que presente dolor de cabeza, confusión, y tal vez amnesia. Hyuga-san tendrá que ser observada, guardará reposo y debe de colocarse hielo en la zona de la protuberancia. Le pondremos una pomada antibiótica tópica y un vendaje adhesivo en la parte afectada, esto podrá quitárselo prontamente, pues el trauma leve que sufrió solo tarda máximo unos cinco días en curarse.-Le notificó. Sasuke asintió.

-Ella tendrá que presentarse aquí durante los tres siguientes días para procurar que sus costillas estén sanando adecuadamente, en casa, deberá aplicar hielo en la zona de las costillas durante los primeros días durante unos veinte minutos.-Le recetó.- También tiene que practicar ejercicios para respirar o toser, puede que duela, pero es necesario que lo haga para no contraer una infección. No puede hacer movimientos bruscos, y cuando sane el trauma craneal podrá comenzar a tomar analgésicos para disminuir el dolor de sus costillas.-Le terminó de informar.

El Uchiha notó que todo lo mencionado por el doctor estaba escrito en la carpeta que le mostraba.-¿Cuándo podría llevármela?-Preguntó.

-Dentro de unas cuatro horas. Dudablemente presente complicaciones, pero la mantendremos en vigilia por este lapso de tiempo.-Comunicó.-Puede entrar a verla en unos minutos.-Le anunció, pidiendo la carpeta de vuelta se fue de la sala.

El Uchiha al estar solo, sacó su celular del bolsillo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas del dobe, lo más seguro era que quisiera saber en cuál hospital se encontraban, decidió enviarle un mensaje con la dirección, si lo llamaba lo más probable era que le hiciera preguntas que le serían molestas de responder por celular.

Minutos más tarde llegó el rubio, lo cual le extrañó. ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan rápido si hace unos momentos que les envió la dirección?-¡Teme! ¿Por qué siempre que te llamo no contestas?-Gruñó el Uzumaki, detrás de él venía Ino.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?-Preguntó preocupada, ignorando el regaño que le daba el rubio al Uchiha.

El azabache suspiró.-Sus heridas no son graves, diría que entre el trauma craneoencefálico y las costillas rotas, en su caso lo peor serían las costillas.-Les comunicó. Notando la confusión en el rostro de Naruto.

-Bien, pero ¿Qué es un trauma craneocefico ?-Preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. El azabache notó como la rubia a su lado prensó los puños.

-Es trauma craneoencefálico.-Le corrigió Ino.-Es un daño que se puede generar en la zona del rostro, cuero cabelludo, cráneo y contenido, debido a un golpe producido en alguno de estos.-Le explicó lo más sencillo posible. La rubia no había llegado al aula A-16 por nada.-Si Sasuke-Kun dice que lo más graves son las costillas, significa que el cerebro de Hinata se encuentra prácticamente intacto, el trauma no fue grave.

-Aah.-El rubio se rascó la nuca. Su preocupación disminuyó de golpe al oír aquello.-Ino-chan, sabes mucho de esto.

-Quiero ser enfermera.-Le mencionó.-Obviamente sé del tema.-Dijo con el pecho en alto, orgullosa de sí misma.-¿Cuántas costillas se fracturó?-Preguntó.

-Solamente dos.-Le notificó, levantándose de su asiento.

El doctor que anteriormente hablaba con Sasuke se les acercó.-La paciente se encuentra despierta, pueden entrar a verla.-Les invitó, los demás asintieron aceptando.

Mientras iban de camino a donde la Hyuga se hallaba, el azabache recordó la duda que había rondado su mente cuando ellos llegaron.-¿Cómo vinieron tan rápido?-Preguntó indiferente, con leve curiosidad usurpándole.

-Itachi nos fue a buscar, bueno, más bien nos vio vagando por la calle y se detuvo para traernos aquí.-Dijo sonriendo.-Sigo manteniendo lo que pienso, él es menos gruñón que su hermanito.

-Hmp.-Entraron en la habitación, Hinata se encontraba acostada viendo hacia una ventana que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-¡Hinata!-Ino corrió hacia la azabache y se situó al lado de ella, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla.-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa al verla sonreírle.

-Ino-san, sabía que no era mala persona.-afirmó, manteniendo una gran sonrisa.-Yo… Sólo reaccioné cuando vi que estabas en peligro.

-¡Idiota!-Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas contenidas, estirando las mejillas de la azabache con sus manos.

La Hyuga se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico. Cuando la Yamanaka le soltó los cachetes pudo comenzar a hablar.-De todas formas, gracias Ino-san. Usted debió de haberme traído aquí, ¿no?-Agradeció.

-Hum, pues la primera en reaccionar no fui yo.-contestó avergonzada. Fue entonces que la Hyuga notó la presencia de otras dos personas en el lugar.

-¿E-eh?-Tartamudeó. Ahí mismo estaban las dos personas que menos esperó ver, y mucho menos en una situación como esa.

-Hola…-Saludó nerviosamente Naruto, incómodo. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. El Uchiha simplemente asintió hacia la azabache, saludándola.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Ino y señaló la puerta con los ojos, dando a entender que debían dejarlos a solas. La rubia entendió de inmediato el mensaje y sin dar protestas traspasó la puerta, siendo seguida por el azabache. Los dos restantes en la habitación no pudieron evitar estar incómodos, ambos por distintas razones.

-Yo… Hinata.-¿Cómo expresárselo?-Lo siento, de verdad.-Agachó la vista, no pudiendo soportar la culpabilidad que le daba al verla en ese estado.-Yo… Jamás pensé que Sakura-chan fuese.-Le costaba decirlo, no era fácil admitir lo equivocado que había estado todo el tiempo.-Tú sabes, así, y…-

-N-no es necesario que lo digas, Naruto-kun.-El rubio volteó a verla, ella le sonrió dulcemente, calmándolo.-Sé que tu mente debe de estar dándole mil vueltas al asunto.-Ésta vez ella fue la que rompió con aquel contacto visual, fijando su mirada en la ventana.-Y-yo pienso que es normal que te sientas confundido, des-después de todo, enterarte de que la persona que te gusta no es como piensas ha de ser difícil.-Curvó levemente los labios, devolviendo el mirar al Uzumaki.-Pero, creo que lo más importante ante una decepción es verle el lado bueno a la situación, o al menos conformarte con saber que debe de tenerlo. Y entonces, pasar de ello. El pasado se queda atrás ya que si lo llevas contigo puede afectar tu presente.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente sus parpados, anonadado por lo que acababa de oír. Ver cuánta sabiduría y amabilidad poseía Hinata no hizo más que hacerle darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en cuanto a ella.-Hinata… ¡Gracias! De veras.-Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Ugh, N-Naruto-kun, guh, d-duele.-Expresó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Oh! ¡Las costillas! Demonios, que estúpido soy, de veras.-Dijo apartándose de inmediato. Dándose una palmada en el rostro.

La azabache no pudo evitar reír suavemente, a pesar de todo Naruto seguía siendo el mismo.-B-bueno, creo que sería mejor decirles que y-ya pueden entrar.-Le sugirió al rubio.

Naruto asintió entusiasmado, feliz de haber solucionado aquello que le incomodaba. Al abrir la puerta Ino lo empujó a un lado y caminó velozmente hacia la azabache.-¿Qué te hizo este idiota? Oí quejidos.-Inquirió la rubia, aguantando las ganas de moler a golpes a cierto Uzumaki.

-N-nada, Ino-san. S-sólo me sorprendí.-Respondió nerviosa, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para intentar apaciguar el enojo de la Yamanaka.

Sasuke entró tranquilamente a la habitación, pasando desapercibido para casi todos. Siendo la Hyuga la única en notarlo. Cuando el Uchiha se situó al lado de la azabache fue cuando los otros dos percibieron su presencia, la rubia dio un respingón al verlo.-¡Por cierto! Hinata, vives sola ¿no es así?-Preguntó repentinamente Ino.

-Esto, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe, Ino-san?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Lo importante aquí no es cómo lo sé, sino que al ser esto cierto debes de quedarte conmigo.-Contestó sonriendo. Observando de reojo al Uchiha por breves instantes.-El doctor dijo que debíamos tenerte en observación y procurar que te mantengas descansando. Y como vives sola, tendrás que venirte a vivir conmigo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.-La de Ino era sencilla, si la Hyuga estaba sola entonces ella le hará compañía, así de simple.

-P-pero yo no podrí… No qui-quiero ser una molestia.-Dijo sonrojada, le era extraño tanta preocupación hacia ella.

-No lo serías, además, te debo una. Así que sin reclamos, tema zanjado.-Culminó.-A penas salgas de alta iremos a tu casa por mudas de ropa para luego descansar en la mía.-Le sonrió.-Por cierto, hay algo que me ha estado molestando mucho, Hinata.

-¿Qu-qué podría ser?-Preguntó temerosa, la chica parecía un poco enojada.

-¿¡Cómo es eso de "Ino-san"!? ¿Tan vieja me veo?-Preguntó depresiva.-No me llames así, ¿ok?

-No hay problema.-Sonrió, pensó que iba a ser algo peor.

-Hyuga.-Habló el azabache por primera vez. La mencionada lo observó atentamente.-Ten.-Le entregó una hoja.-Ahí se encuentran las indicaciones que el doctor te recetó.-Le notificó, metiéndose las manos en su bolsillo.-Síguelas.-Le ordenó, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.-Si no lo haces, me enteraré. Y no querrás saber que sucederá luego de eso.

-Teme, ¿ya te vas?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Contestó. Su madre debía de estar al borde del colapso, ya era demasiado tarde.

Salió antes de que el rubio pudiera reclamar. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano, sabía que él vendría pronto a buscarle.

* * *

Los días pasaron, las semanas transcurrieron y los meses fueron acumulándose. Lentamente el tiempo había pasado sin vacilaciones ni arrepentimientos. Aunque no debía, estaba divirtiéndose en la casa de Ino, no podía creer lo graciosa que podrían ser las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Era realmente entretenido estar en su casa, ya pronto tendría que ir al hospital para hacerse una revisión que determinaría si sus costillas habían sanado adecuadamente, y con ello su ida de vuelta a casa. Tenía que admitir que Ino era una grandiosa anfitriona, no la había dejado levantarse en esos casi tres meses que llevaba de descanso, le atendía aunque ella se negase.

Ino le había contado que cuando ocurrió el incidente de las escaleras, Naruto fue quién la cargó y buscó ayuda desesperadamente. Al primero que encontraron fue a Sasuke, y definió que la expresión de éste cuando no conseguían transporte para llevarle al hospital era de frustración y enojo. La rubia le explicó que ella nunca lo había visto así, el único gesto que él había mostrado desde su infancia era un ceño fruncido, y aquello era mucho decir.

Temari fue a visitarle cuando cumplió el primer mes de reposo, alegando que no sabía dónde se estaba hospedando. La Sabaku después de ese día había estado llevándole el tema que daban en clases, mientras Ino le explicaba los ejercicios. Ambas le contaron que la excursión escolar ya tenía fecha, y afortunadamente se haría justo después de su revisión definitiva con el médico.

Aquella actividad escolar se haría en grupos de tres, los integrantes tendrían que ser del mismo sexo, esto era para poder compartir habitaciones sin ninguna limitación. Como era de esperarse, ambas rubias organizaron para que ellas tres fueran a la excursión como equipo.

Naruto le había visitado varias veces, algunas de ellas Sasuke vino con él. En esas ocasiones él preguntó cómo se encontraba, luego le entregaba algo a Ino y después se iba, dejando atrás a su rubio amigo.

Cuando le preguntó a Ino qué le entregaba, ella sonrió y dijo que Sasuke le había pedido no contárselo. Pero la rubia no era muy buena mintiendo, o mejor dicho, guardando secretos que, según ella denominaba, eran "divertidos". Al parecer las pocas ocasiones que Sasuke iba era para cerciorarse de que ella consumiera los medicamentos dictados por el doctor, y que él mismo compraba y entregaba a Ino.

Al enterarse de aquello, la sangre se le subió al rostro, sus latidos se aceleraron. El nerviosismo le había invadido.-¡Hinata! Hoy te acompaño al médico, si el da el visto bueno, este será tu último día aquí.-Dijo lo último con deje de desilusión.-Le agradaste mucho a mi padre, él dijo que no importaba la cantidad de días que te quedases.

-Gracias Ino-chan, pero la verdad ya deseo caminar y poder ir a mi casa, no la he limpiado desde hace tiempo.-Contestó.

-Hinata, ¿cómo le haces para ser tan trabajadora?-Preguntó. A veces su amiga no parecía humana.-Mi cuerpo me pide constante descanso, y yo no le niego su deseo.

La Hyuga rió suavemente, ya su cuerpo no dolía. El trauma había curado rápidamente, y esperaba continuar con su vida como lo hacía todos los días, se sentía frustrada al verse limitada en movilidad.

Dentro de un par de horas tendría que prepararse para ir a su consulta.

* * *

-Sasu-chan, vamos. No seas malo.-Su madre no dejaba de insistir en algo que no tenía sentido.

-Te he dicho que no.-Le contestó, cansado de repetir la misma respuesta.

-Pero yo quiero nietos, tienes que presentármela.-Se quejó Mikoto, sus labios se fruncían mientras ponía cara de suplica, intentando convencer a su hijo.

El azabache suspiró.-Desde un inicio, ¿a quién quieres que te presente?-Preguntó, no entendiendo a quién se refería.

-No te hagas el tonto, Sasu-chan. A tu novia.-Exclamó lo último como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.-Ita-kun me dijo que ayudaste a cierta señorita cuando tuvo un accidente, y además le has estado comprando los medicamentos que necesita.-Insinuó sonriendo, abrazando a su hijo.-¿Quién diría? Mi querido Sasu-chan está enamorado.-Canturreó feliz. Pensaba que de sus hijos, el último en tener novia sería el menor.

-Mamá.-Sasuke se deshizo suavemente el abrazo.-No estoy saliendo con alguien, ciertamente ayudé a esa chica, pero lo hice con la intención de apaciguar la culpabilidad de Naruto.-Le explicó dándole la espalda.-Igualmente, ese idiota me deberá una.-Y dejó el lugar.

-Mou, tal vez me haga demasiado vieja para ver a mis nietos.-Se quejó la Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Suspiró, ya tenía puesto el traje para la excursión, se sentía un poco apretado. Ella había planeado quedarse con uno dos tallas más grandes, pero Ino intervino y no le dejó hacer su elección. La rubia le dijo que un día de estos ambas irían de compras, y si se negaba, ella la llevaría por la fuerza. Temari también le apoyó, diciendo que ella debía de aprender a cómo vestirse.

Cepilló su cabello y lo agarró en una cola alta, dejando su cuello al descubierto. La semana pasada le habían dicho que se encontraba totalmente recuperada, ya no necesitaba más descanso y por ende podía asistir a aquella actividad escolar. Terminó de meter la ropa necesaria en su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro.

El timbre sonó, Ino había quedado en venirle a buscar. Cuando ella estaba de reposo, aparentemente tanto Sakura como Karin evitaban a la rubia y a Sasuke, cosa fácil al estudiar en otra sección y el instituto ser tan grande. Y al reintegrarse, todavía no se encontraba con ellas, tampoco es que quisiese verlas.

Al abrir la puerta, recibió un sofocante abrazo de Yamanaka. Ella era demasiado efusiva e impulsiva. Actualmente parece menos rígida, antes siempre la veía con una expresión seria implantada en el rostro, era obvio que ahora estaba mostrándose como realmente era.-Hinata, apresúrate, Temari nos está esperando en la entrada del instituto.-Le comentó emocionada, hace tiempo que no salía a lugares interesantes.

-Ino-chan. ¿En dónde haremos la excursión?-Preguntó Hinata. Ya saliendo del edificio.

-Pues, no nos han dicho, supuestamente es una sorpresa.-Explicó.-De todas formas, tenemos que apresurarnos.-Dijo sonriendo al momento que llegaban al auto de su padre.

Cuando la azabache abrió la puerta trasera, Inoichi, que se encontraba en el asiento de conductor, le saludó felizmente. Aquel hombre siempre aparentaba seriedad, pero cuando ya entraba en confianza era alguien muy simpático y sociable, como su hija.

Ino se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y en un mínimo lapso de tiempo habían llegado al lugar predestinado. Despidiéndose del patriarca Yamaka, ambas bajaron con sus respectivas maletas y se adentraron al lugar para buscar a su otra amiga.-Pensé que estarían construyendo sus propias maletas.-"Saludó" Temari, levemente molesta por la tardanza de sus compañeras.

-Hee, no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Cualquier cosa con tal de no usar esta horrible maleta.-Mencionó Ino, su bolso era uno viejo que su padre le había dado. Sus otros bolsos se habían quedado en la tintorería y ella se había olvidado de irlos a buscar.

-Lo sentimos Temari-san.-Se disculpó la azabache, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno, no importa.-Dijo la rubia de coletas, sonriendo.-Vámonos antes de que nos dejen.-Les indicó, las otras dos asintieron.

Cuando llegaron a los buses, las mujeres tuvieron que sentarse en lugares específicos, ocupando un solo puesto. Luego Kakashi diría los nombres de los chicos que se sentarían con alguna de las chicas, él había planeado todo para que no causaran gran escándalo en todo el viaje.-Sai se sentará con Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara con Temari Sabaku no.-Kakashi iba mencionando sus compañeros de asientos. Hinata se removía en su puesto, nerviosa, no era una persona muy sociable.

-Uchiha Sasuke con Hinata Hyuga.-La azabache se sobresaltó, con un leve sonrojo miró al Uchiha. Éste caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, con una mano dentro del bolsillo y otra sujetando un bolso que cargaba en su hombro.

-H-hola.-Saludó la Hyuga, a lo que el azabache solo asintió antes de sentarse. Cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos fue cuando el bus arrancó, Kakashi se situó en medio del vehículo, anunciando a dónde iban.

-Sé que muchos estarán preguntándose a dónde vamos.-Comenzó, muchos asintieron ante tal verdad.-Nos dirigimos a uno de los bosques del Parque Akan, pero primero descansaremos en un hotel que el instituto se encargó de reservar y mañana por la mañana nos dirigiremos al bosque.-Finalizó Kakashi, sentándose al lado del conductor.

Se escuchaban a varios murmurando los divertido o fastidioso que ese viaje iba a ser. La azabache escuchó cómo Ino se quejaba de no haberles avisado, pues así se hubiese traído su repelente de insectos. Hinata no pudo evitar reírse suavemente al oírla maldecir.

Lo que no sabía la azabache es que estaba siendo observada atentamente por Sasuke, él al escuchar una sutil risa volteó a ver a su compañera de asiento, era ella la progenitora de aquel suave carcajeo. Sus labios estaban abiertos y curvados hacia arriba, sus ojos cerrados y sus cachetes ligeramente sonrojados. Era extraño verla demostrar una faceta tan abierta, una que él pobremente conocía y que no podía dejar de admirar.

La Hyuga fue deteniendo su risa y cuando abrió los parpados se encontró con aquellos ojos ónix que le causaban nervios. Sus pómulos tomaron un color rojizo intenso, y éste solo se pronunció más al ver como el Uchiha sonreía de lado ante su estado.

La curvatura de labios que el azabache tenía desapareció en poco tiempo.-Entonces lo que el dobe decía era cierto.-Murmuró él antes de desviar la mirada al frente.

-¿A qu-qué se refiere, U-Uchiha-san?-Preguntó Hinata, deteniendo las ganas de jugar con sus dedos, eso lo hacía de niña al estar nerviosa, era una mala maña que no quería adquirir nuevamente.

El azabache la observó de reojo.-Si puedes hacer ese tipo de cara, deberías mostrarla más seguido.-Dijo sin pensar, se dio cuenta de su impertinencia al ver como gradualmente la azabache tomaba tonos más oscuros de rojo en sus mejillas, y lentamente, en toda su cara.- Pero después de todo, ese no es asunto mío.-Dijo volviendo su mirada al frente.

La Hyuga asintió, con una leve sonrisa. Volteó a mirar hacia la ventana, sus pómulos todavía estaban ardiendo, pero ella ya no se daba cuenta de ello.

-¿Has estudiado últimamente?-Preguntó sin mirarla, él todavía era su tutor.

-Yo… No, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo.-Dijo suavemente, observando al Uchiha.

-Cuando regresemos, vendrás a mi casa.-Ordenó, fijando su vista en ella. Entonces algo que nunca había pasado sucedió, ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, apreciando cada detalle del rostro ajeno. Inmersos, ninguno apartaba la vista. Sasuke fue el primero en salir de aquel trance, y queriendo probar algo, sonrió de lado. Vio como las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaban, sintió como su ego se inflaba, extrañamente, el que ella se sonrojara por él le agradaba, y esto no sucedía con sus tontas fans.-Y te explicaré todos los temas que no entiendas.

-S-sí.-Contestó, aún sonrojada, apartando la vista. El azabache continuó observándola por largo rato, ese era su nuevo pasatiempo. Examinarla con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo.-¡Teme!-Saludó el rubio, él venía en otro bus. Las secciones A-15 y A-16 serían equipos en éste viaje.-Shino no vino.-Notificó angustiado, su tercer compañero había faltado.

Hinata, Ino y Temari que estaban cerca de aquellos dos, oyeron su conversación sin quererlo.-Supongo que nos suspenderán.-Dijo el azabache sin darle mayor importancia.-Estábamos completos.

Temari sonrió-¡Oi! Tengo una idea.-Les dijo sonriendo. El Uzumaki se le quedó viendo extraño, mientras que el Uchiha solo esperaba a que escupiera lo que quería decirles.-Una de nosotras formará parte de su equipo.-sonrió aún más grande.- Yo conozco a Shino, nadie sabe como se ve, de hecho dudo que siquiera halla un tercio de su salón que haya hablado con él tan solo una vez.-Dijo.

-Al grano, Sabaku.-Ordenó el azabache. La Hyuga observaba a ellos dos como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas, tal vez el cambio de clima les hubiera afectado.

-En la sección A-15 hay una chica sin equipo, el profesor de esa sección es tan despreocupado que no se dio cuenta de aquel error. Le pediremos a Tenten que forme equipo con nosotras.-Explicó la rubia de coletas.-Hinata es la que de nosotras pasa más desapercibido, ella se vestirá de chico y les ayudará con las actividades que se le asigne a su equipo.

-Todo esto, ¿a cambio de qué?-Preguntó Sasuke, estrechando sus ojos. Nadie le prestaba atención a la pobre azabache que se hallaba atemorizada, su rostro pálido la delataba.

-De nada.-Dijo Temari, sonriendo.-Además, estoy segura de que Hinata lo hará y no pedirá algo a cambio, ustedes se encuentran en peligro de ser devueltos a sus casas. ¿Cierto, Hinata?-Le prestó por primera vez atención a la azabache.

Hinata se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no quería que ellos fueran expulsados del viaje, pero tampoco deseaba vestirse de hombre. Sabía que si la descubrían se metería en graves problemas.-Y-yo…-Susurró, Sasuke la observaba expectante. Hinata suspiró, bajando el rostro-L-lo haré.

El Uchiha sonrió tan ligeramente que era imperceptible. No sabía el porqué, pero formar equipo con ella, no era **desagradable**. Le era divertido todo aquello, y más saber que ella compartiría habitación con ellos.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Ay deos meo, no saben cuánto me costó terminar éste capítulo xD. A veces me cuesta un poco estrechar la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, ¡no se imaginan lo duro que finge ser Sasuke! ¬¬ . Bien, me atrasé una semana de más de lo prometido, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

¿Saben por qué Ino sabía que Hinata vivía sola y deliberadamente le pidió que se hospedase en su casa? ¡Así es! Fue Sasuke, señores, él le pidió (o más bien, ordenó) a Ino que se llevara a Hinata a su casa, fue él quien le explicó la situación de ella. Por supuesto, escribiré esa escena más adelante, pero quería hacerles notar que Sasuke sí se preocupó. Sé que algunas dirían que él no le compraría las medicinas a Hinata, porque sería muy apresurado, todavía ni se sabe si Sasuke al menos siente atracción; pero, Sasuke sí ha empezado a gustar de ella, y en éste fic él es más accesible debido a que toda su familia está viva y coleando.

Es como un Sasuke intentándose hacer el duro xD, pero como que la cosa no le sale muy bien.

Por cierto, perdonen si se les hizo difícil digerir la explicación medica, fue muy larga (más de lo que yo hubiese deseado) por no quería que el fic quedase muy fantasioso. Claro, tendrá sus cosas no realistas, pero tampoco me gustan las cosas que suceden por "arte de magia".

¡Por primera vez voy a contestar reviews! (Sí, señores. Tenía que amenazarles de deshonra para que me diesen sus opiniones xD. Gente desconsiderada, la mayoría pedía piedad por su vaca. ¿Y su familia dónde quedó? x'D).

* * *

uchihinata-20: Bien, Sasuke no vio todo, hubiese sido demasiado predecible ¿no? Ellas lo pagarán a su debido momento, ¡no lo dudes! No pueden fugarse, el lugar en donde estudian es muy prestigioso, sería una estupidez de su parte irse O.O.

Sexy-Tomboy: El deshonor era para aquellos insensibles que no comentaban, hieren mis sentimientos al no hacerlo. Era necesario para la historia que Hinata recibiera ese daño 030, básicamente funcionó para estrechar un poco más la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, también sirvió para que el tonto de Naruto se pudiera dar cuenta de su error.

adx-25: Hahaha xD, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

ItaUchihaHyuuga: Todo por las pinches vacas, nadie piensa en su familia :'c. Gente sin corazón. Gracias, espero que éste también te haya gustado.

Tokeijikake no Orenji: Es un romance lento, pero firme. Antes de crear el fic, yo pensaba hacer a una Hinata tímida, que era abusada, y que como todo, ella tenía un límite, al sobrepasarlo ella lentamente ha empezado a valerse por sí misma y mostrar lo fuerte que es. Pero aún así, manteniéndola como una chica tímida y amable. Al leer estos comentarios, me doy cuenta que voy llevando bien mi cometido. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Zumekqi: Y a pesar de que no hayas dicho mucho, me hace feliz ver que comentaste y saber que te gusta esta historia. Realmente no me importa si los comentarios son cortos o insípidos, todos ellos me hacen feliz.

o0okrolao0o: Gente como tú merecen que su oreo venga sin crema :c. ¿Cómo nos puedes hacer eso a las autoras? D: los reviews son los que nos animan a seguir, eres cruel. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que te tomaste las molestias de escribirlo (Aunque no lo suelas hacer ¬3¬).

Nium: Pues espero que te hayas alegrado de saber que Hinata se recuperó sin problemas. Espero que sigas dejando reviews y no te olvides :'c. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Mare-1998: Gracias, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

yumiko U. H: Kiba y Shino tendrán sus respectivas apariciones, no me he olvidado de ellos ni de Neji. Todavía estoy buscando un cupo para hacerlos presentarse en la historia. Espero que te haya gustado la conti y gracias por tu review.

Kuro Jackeline: La gente cruel abunda en éste mundo D:, espero que no te hayas muerto por el tiempo que tardé y puedas leer la conti xD, también espero que te haya gustado. Y además de pintor, adinerado, no sé, piénsalo ( ͝° ͜ ʖ͡°).

DAMIC00: Me encanta que te encante. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y gracias por tu review.

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias, Hinata no hará nada en contra de Sakura o Karin, ella es demasiado buena como el pan, aunque el pan tiene calorías… Bueno, imagínate que Hinata es como un pan sin calorías, ¡demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Pero, no significa que Karin no paguen por lo que hicieron, lo harán. Gracias por tu review.

Diamante no Mai: Bueno, no sé cuál de los cuatro comentarios responder, así que lo haré con el último. Hahaha, bueno, lograste rescatar la idea principal de la frase de ella. No hay deshonor sobre tus vacas, y puedes asegurarlo dejando un review en cada cap xD. A mí me gustan los profesores que cuentan sus historias de vida, la hora se pasa rápido y no da clases. ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! Eres una hermosa persona (Sígueme acosando con reviews xD).

AFuckingAngel: Hahahahah x'D, vale, creo que te caen un poquito mal. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado la conti.

Guest: ¿lloraste? :o vale, ese no era mi plan. Pero al menos sé que no te lo esperabas, y eso sí que estaba planeado. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Tenten-nyan: ¡Dame mi maldito review! D: yo lo acepto aunque esté maldito. Yo también he leído fics así, me disgusta que Hanabi gane, siempre he pensado que Hinata se dejó ganar y es por ello que en éste fic ella cansada muestra lo fuerte que es. Yo también amo a Itachi, de hecho pienso hacer un fic itahina pero cuando termine con éste. Lo de Ino lo dejé demasiado obvio, ella iba a ser buena desde el inicio, cuando no le tocó ni un pelo a Hinata. Haha, sí, ella no muere, pero con otros fics no te fíes de ello (Lo digo por experiencia), pueden aplastar tus sentimientos. De hecho, te hago saber que adoro los reviews largos, y me encanta éste y otros por ello. El shikatema… Es decir, no digo que sea imposible en éste fic, pero lo veo un poco difícil, mucho más adelante sabrás porqué. Gracias por tu review.

nyo-mila: Oh my God. A Brazilian! I did not expect.

Well, then I guess I will answer in English.

Haha, I think your upgrade order It took a long time. Sorry, I've been busy.

Ino and Hinata they'll be good friends, (I think that by reading this chapter you may have noticed). Hinata's too good to hurt someone, she is as good as a no-calorie bread, too good to be true!

This romance is slow but steady. Sasuke is too tsundere, he has begun to like Hinata, but even he knows xD. Thank you very much for your comment, I was really surprised that a Brazilian read my fanfic, but it made me very happy. I hope to read some of your comments in the rest of history.

Daisuke-37: ¡Yey! Pensé que la escena de la pelea contra Hanabi había quedado muy pobre. Es bueno saber que no me quedó tan mal. Nop, no ha muerto nadie. Y Fugaku tiene el cabello castaño (Lo recuerdo porque es el único Uchiha con ese color de pelo), si quieres búscalo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Kislev: Creo que a muchos les gusta eso, Hinata seguirá siendo tímida. Pero es fuerte interiormente, es por ello que ella lentamente irá superándose en ésta historia. Gracias por tu review.

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake: Me hace feliz que te guste, espero que éste capítulo también te haya encantado. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

**Fin de respuestas**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!, casi me desmayo al ver cuántos comentaron. Me hicieron inmensamente feliz, éste capítulo se me hizo lento. Disculpen si es algo aburrido, pero prometo que pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes, sé que muchos esperan más sasuhina, yo también estoy ansiosa. Pero los personajes no me dejan apresurarme, ellos van a su propio paso y yo los dejo.

Espero no tener que deshonrar a sus vacas nuevamente para recibir reviews xD. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, dejan comentarios o ponen mi historia entre sus favoritos! Eso me hace ver que días trasnochándome escribiendo capítulos valen la pena. Y creo que las que ya llevan tiempo en el mundo de los fanfics sabe lo mucho que nos hace felices un review, a veces uno está cansada o estresada, y leer reviews de alguna manera te sube el ánimo.

Gracias, y perdonen la tardanza (Ojalá no hayan pensado que abandoné la historia xD).

_Bye _

**_PD_**: Perdonen los errores ortográficos. Y como recompensa por mi tardanza, pronto escribiré un one-shot sasuhina (rango: M), pero primero me iré a dormir, estoy cansada. Bueno, ahora si me voy. ¡Cuídense!


	6. Chapter 6: Incomodidad

**Resumen:**Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a _**_Masashi Kishimoto_**_. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**: Incomodidad.

Anduvo por los pasillos un largo tiempo, esperando a que el sonido de la campana diera la orden de salida. Se había saltado las últimas clases, realmente no se encontraba de un humor aceptable que le permitiera aguantarse a su profesor y compañeros. Raramente le sucedía aquello, él era una persona tolerante, o al menos lo suficiente para aguantarse al dobe, y eso era mucho. Pero en vez de indagar en su extraña intolerancia hacía la compañía de otros, prefirió restarle importancia.

Los pasillos estaban desolados, algo bastante agradable para él. No había mejor amigo que el silencio. Todavía se impresionaba que no le hayan cachado fuera de clases, la poca efectividad en la vigilancia era algo que Tsunade debía de arreglar; sin embargo, eso a él le tenía sin cuidado, incluso era mejor que se mantuviese así si de esa manera él podía saltarse las clases tranquilamente.

Su andar se vio interrumpido al escuchar murmullos, que más que murmullos parecían molestos cantos de cotorras, ¿incluso saltándose las clases no podría estar tranquilo? Gruñendo, se encaminó a donde provenían aquellas voces femeninas. Entrando al baño de mujeres, en esos momentos no habría testigos que le viesen a parte de las que estaban en interior de aquel sitio. Él podía entrar, quería, y así simplemente lo hacía, nadie le detendría y menos si él estaba de tan pésimo humor como el que tenía en esos instantes.

-Pff, de verdad me sorprendió que Hinútil salvara a Ino. Tenías razón, Sakura.-Escuhó la voz de Karin.-Hinútil le lavó el cerebro a nuestra pobre Ino.

-No le digas "pobre" si ya se convirtió en otra inútil más.-Bufó Sakura. Sasuke vio como ella se miraba las uñas con desdén, ninguna se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ambas estaban muy entretenidas mirándose en el espejo.

Karin rio en tonos bastante altos, esto no hacía más que causarle desagrado a Sasuke.-Y Naruto, ¿lo viste? El pobre pensó que lo querías. Ya no lo podrás usar para atormentar a cierta Hyuga.

-Lo bueno es que ella estuvo en el hospital por un tiempo indefinido y tendrá reposo, en realidad, es bueno que le haya dado a ella el empujón y no a Ino.-Dijo la pelirrosa.-"Esa" me desagrada aún más que Ino.

Sasuke apretó los puños inconscientemente, nunca había visto a alguien que le diese tantas ganas de golpearlo.-Cuánto cinismo.-Intervino el azabache, haciéndose notar. Él estaba cerca de la entrada, apoyado en una de las paredes.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.-La empalagosa voz de Sakura invadió sus tímpanos. La siguiente en repetir su nombre fue Karin, en un tono igual de molesto.

-Personas desagradables hablando de gente desagradable.-Se cruzó de brazos, observándolas con una mirada tan helada que podría competir con un iceberg.-Me pregunto, ¿se sienten satisfechas por lo que le ha sucedido a la Hyuga?

-P-por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun. Estamos preocupadas por lo que le haya podido suceder a Hinata-san.-Dijo en tono inocente Karin.-¿Verdad, Sakura?-La Haruno asintió, apoyando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Oh.-Sasuke enarcó una ceja.-Extraño, lo que ustedes decían hace unos momentos carecía de preocupación.-El azabache pudo notar como ambas se tensaban y palidecían. Estaba enojado, no tenía idea del porqué, pero lo estaba; sin embargo, ver a aquellas dos sudando de miedo se le hacía satisfactorio.-Debería de interesarles el que la Hyuga esté en reposo. No creo que sean tan estúpidas como para desconocer la familia de la que ella procede.-Dijo el Uchiha, sonriendo al ver que el nerviosismo de ambas aumentaba.-Fácilmente, los Hyuga las encarcelarían y con un poco más de dinero…-Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.-Ustedes jamás saldrían de prisión.-Y se fue. Dejando a unas chichas sumamente preocupadas, _sentimiento que ellas debieron de tener en un inicio_.

* * *

No era necesario restregarle en la cara que no debió de haber aceptado, ella misma lo admitiría sin problemas ni vacilaciones. Sabía que iba a estar en problemas por no frenar a Temari y meterse en un asunto ajeno; sin embargo, aunque su cerebro le gritara que aquella era una fatal decisión, su corazón no podía permitir que otras personas se vieran perjudicadas por su egoísta mentalidad.

Allí se hallaba ella, con vendas que le apretaban el busto y vestuarios masculinos sobre su cuerpo. Una peluca del color de su cabello que le hacía preguntarse de dónde demonios Temari sacaba utilería en esos momentos. Ino le había maquillado levemente los costados de la barbilla para que ésta se viera más perfilada y masculina.

-Hinata, te ves como un niño bonito.-Sonrió Ino, siendo apoyada por Naruto que asentía energéticamente.-Saldría contigo sino supiera que eres mujer.-La azabache se sonrojó intensamente, que sus orejas ardieran le daban a saber que su rubor se extendía hasta ese lugar.

-Nuestra principal ventaja es que nadie sabe como se ve Shino.-Dijo Temari, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de aquella habitación. Habían decidido preparar a Hinata en la habitación de su equipo. Naruto estaba ahí a escondidas de los profesores, él llevaría a Hinata a la habitación del equipo de ellos.-Por suerte, la mayoría también desconoce el aspecto de Hinata. Es bueno que seas callada, gracias a ello pasa desapercibida.

-Gracias, Hinata. Me hubieran devuelto a casa y mis padres me castigarían por fallarle al instituto.-Agradeció una castaña. Temari había conseguido a Tenten y la había traído a la habitación, presentándoselas a todo el grupo.

-N-no es nada.-Sonrió la azabache, Las chicas en la habitación quedaron estáticas, observándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.-¿Qu-qué?

-¡Kya!-Ino se abrazó a ella.-Definitivamente, si fueras hombre tendrías muchas fans, Hinata.-Deshizo su abrazo, sonriéndole.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.-Anunció Naruto, sonriendo.-Vamos, Hinata.-Le extendió la mano. Tendrían que correr bastante, las habitaciones de los hombres quedaban del otro lado del hotel.

-Adiós, chicas.-Se despidió y aceptó el agarre del rubio. Con su otra mano sostenía la maleta que contenía sus pertenencias. Al abrir la puerta, fue jaloneada por el Uzumaki y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos. Debían de darse prisa, dentro de poco los profesores comenzarían a revisar los pasillos para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante estuviera vagando por estos.

Pasaron cerca de unas escaleras, las cuales daban a la gran recepción del local; pero la azabache no había deparado en ello hasta que oyó unos pasos, indicando que alguien subía los escalones para llegar a donde ellos estaban.-Corre Hinata, no quiero que piensen que soy un pervertido.-La Hyuga rió entre dientes, deseando ocultar su diversión.-Oye, no te burles. Ahora eres hombre, también te verán como un pervertido.-Dijo el rubio, sonriendo. Aquella situación era graciosa para ambos.

Entre tanto correr, llegaron a la habitación sin que ninguna otra persona se diese cuenta de su carrera.-Hahaha Hinata, corres como pingüino.-Carcajeó Naruto al entrar a la habitación. Hinata se sonrojó de vergüenza, más soltó una suave risa ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.-Pero un pingüino rápido. Pensé que en algún momento te caerías, pero nunca lo hiciste y podías mantenerme el paso. Bien hecho.-Le soltó un cumplido, revolviéndole los cortos cabellos de su peluca.

-Yo…-Se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo de garganta. Los recién llegados depararon en la otra presencia que estaba, al igual que ellos, en aquella habitación.-Uchiha-san.

-Hyuga.-Ambos azabaches se observaron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ninguno decía algo, inmersos en tratar de saber qué pensaba la otra persona.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Hinata eran incomparables a los de cualquier otra persona, inclusive eran diferentes a los de todo el Clan Hyuga. Los ojos de ella transmitían calidez, dulzura, tranquilidad, un armonioso conjunto que también incluía un sentimiento bastante conocido para él, la **soledad**. Él conocía la mayor parte de su historia, sabía de dónde provino aquel sentimiento en ella.

Hinata por su parte, no podía despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos azabaches. Para otras personas, las orbes de Sasuke solo transmitían un vacío insaciable que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera. Pero ella podía ver más allá de lo superficial, la soledad era algo bastante visible en esos ojos, la incomprensión, impotencia y frustración eran sentimientos que le acompañaban. Más la capa de indiferencia solo le permitió a ella apreciarlos por unos pocos segundos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su embelesamiento con la azabache, y rápidamente volvió a ser él mismo. No sabía qué le ocurría.-Tu cama es aquella.-Le señaló, dándole la espalda y encaminándose al baño que la habitación traía consigo.

-Pensé que el teme nunca hablaría, se quedaron mucho tiempo callados.-Dijo Naruto como si nada. Hinata se sobresaltó, había olvidado completamente que el rubio estaba allí. ¿Ese es el poder que Sasuke tenía? Hacer que ella se olvidara de todo momentáneamente parecía una habilidad sacada de un cuento de ficción.

La azabache observó su cama, ésta quedaba cercana a un gran ventanal, que cuando fuera de día, la luz solar atravesaría el vidrio e iluminaría la habitación. Ella le agradeció en silencio al Uchiha por darle esa cama, amaba poder ver la luna antes de dormirse.

La cama de Sasuke estaba en medio de la de ella y la del Uzumaki. Era sorprendente que tantas colchonetas entraran en una misma habitación y que aún así sobrara bastante espacio. Definitivamente, todas las reservaciones sumaban un costo que solo un instituto tan prodigioso podría pagar.

Esperó a que Sasuke saliera del baño, quería cambiarse rápido, el vendaje le estaba matando. El oxigeno no le llegaba por completo a los pulmones, o al menos así se sentía. La verdad era que su aspecto sí era el de un chico, un chico un poco afeminado. Ino se había lucido con el maquillaje, ocultando la mayoría de sus facciones femeninas.

Volteó la mirada de la ventana, había vagado mucho en sus pensamientos. Naruto ya estaba roncando en su cama, con la misma ropa con la que llegó. Era impresionante la capacidad que tenía el rubio de quedarse dormido en segundos.-El baño ya está libre.-Oyó una voz grave, muy cercana para su gusto.

Se dio vuelta y lo encaró, enfrente suyo estaba un Sasuke Uchiha solo con unos pantalones puestos. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua se escurrían por su pecho, y su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal, probablemente se había sacudido el cabello con la toalla y así es como había quedado.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de la Hyuga. El azabache sonrió de lado al verla sonrojada hasta las orejas, era gracioso ver el contraste que tenía el rojo de su rostro con sus ojos albinos. Y su sonrisa se incrementó al verla nerviosa.-Si tanto deseas seguir viéndome, toma una foto, pero yo tengo que acostarme.-Dijo arrogante, aún con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro. Vio como la más baja negaba frenéticamente, y nerviosa salía corriendo hacia el baño.

La vergüenza de la Hyuga le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

* * *

Hinata procuró cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño, su corazón latía a mil por hora y el temblor en sus piernas era señal de su nerviosismo. La imagen del azabache medio desnudo y sonriéndole no dejaba de acosarle la mente, quería…, no, **debía** deshacerse de aquel recuerdo antes de que se desmayara. Ya sentía como su vista se nublaba, no deseaba que aquella mala costumbre que tenía de niña regresara.

Tambaleando, fue quitándose la peluca, la ropa y los vendajes hasta estar totalmente desnuda. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente a casi todo lo que da, abriendo el grifo de agua fría hasta la mitad. La bañera se llenó rápidamente y ella se permitió hundirse en ésta.

Dejó que sus músculos se destensaran, su corazón desaceleró su palpitar y le permitió disfrutar del baño tranquilamente. Procuraba tardarse, ya que saldría con la pijama que siempre usaba en casa y no quería que le viesen con ella puesta.

Tardó aproximadamente una hora y media en salir del baño. La habitación era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, ella era la única faltante. Sonrió, Sasuke después de apagar las luces tuvo que haber encendido esa lámpara para ella.

Apagó la pequeña fuente de luz y procedió a acostarse, envolviéndose bien en los edredones.

* * *

La luz del amanecer iluminó la habitación, cantos de diferentes aves se oían tras el vidrio de la ventana. Él era una persona que se solía levantar temprano, por esa razón no necesitaba despertadores. Y como en todas las mañanas, él se levantó antes que los demás. Era una costumbre que no podía evitar, no era de los que dormían hasta el medio día.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse, y así dejar de estar somnoliento. Quitándose los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, se metió en la bañera y comenzó a bañarse.

Al terminar su aseo personal, salió con una toalla en la cintura. Su ropa para ese día estaba en la maleta que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Suspirando, caminó hasta donde se hallaba su vestimenta. Con leve curiosidad, observó a su "compañero" de equipo dormir.

Oh, ella absolutamente no estaba vestida como hombre. Su cuerpo estaba enredado en el edredón, usaba una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts, ambos de color blanco. El problema no provenía de eso, sino de sus abundantes pechos. Sabía perfectamente que la azabache no era plana. Siempre supuso que debía de tenerlos, pues se esmeraba mucho en ocultar su figura. Pero si le preguntaban, él nunca pensó que serían tan enormes.

Y el problema no erradicaba solo ahí, uno de esos pechos estaba por salirse de la camisa. Solo estaba a pequeños milímetros de verse el pezón. Sintió como la temperatura subía y sus manos picaban en necesidad de tocar esas grandes cualidades que tenía la azabache. Chasqueó la lengua, agarró el edredón de ella y se lo quitó de un jalón para luego ponérselo de nuevo pero correctamente, cubriéndola por completo.

Mascullando palabras inentendibles, se dirigió al baño nuevamente. Necesitaba una ducharse otra vez, aunque en ésta ocasión con agua fría.

* * *

-Lo primero que haremos el día de hoy será una excursión, conoceremos los terrenos y mañana haremos una competencia en ellos.-Informó Kakashi a todos los participantes. Oyó como varios se quejaban, y con una sonrisa les dijo.-Esa competencia valdrá un treinta por ciento de sus notas en todas las materias, así que es mejor que presten atención al recorrido.-Todos se callaron tras haber oído aquello.

-Sé que ya te lo preguntaron, pero ¿estás segura de esto?-Le preguntó Naruto al oído.

Hinata vestida de hombre asintió.-Lo estoy.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

Sasuke estaba pendiente de por dónde caminaban, pues era el líder del equipo y procuraba memorizar todo el camino. El saber que la competencia del día siguiente valdría nota, hizo que todos tomaran el tema en serio. Solo serían dos días en ese lugar, el primero constaría de una recorrido de reconocimiento, y en el segundo día sería la competencia, nadie tenía idea de qué trataría ésta.

Caminaron por un extenso bosque, pasando por una pequeña pradera hasta llegar a una gran laguna, la cual abarcaba una gran hectárea de terreno, lo más destacable era una pequeña isla en medio del enorme lago. Los albinos ojos de Hinata brillaban de admiración ante tantos paisajes. La pradera en la que estaban tenía unas hermosas flores, estuvo muy tentada en agarrarlas para luego prensarlas, eran muy bellas.

Inconscientemente, el Uchiha se vio divertido al observarla intentar correr hacia unas flores y luego retroceder resignada, mirando hacia los lados para saber si nadie le había visto. Para su desgracia, él había notado su torpeza. El azabache, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, arrancó una de las plantas que Hinata estaba observando, y aún con una aura divertida impregnada en su alrededor le entregó la flor a la azabache.

-Si tanto la deseas, arráncala. Idiota.-Le dijo, examinando las diferentes reacciones que el rostro de la Hyuga sufría. Sorpresa, felicidad, vergüenza y agradecimiento, todo sucesivamente adornado con el intenso sonrojo característico de la azabache. Él no sabía por qué hacía aquello, su cuerpo y labios se movían por sí solos. Extrañamente, tampoco intentaba detenerlos.

Continuaron con el tour, nadie deparó en la flor que la azabache tenía. Naruto todavía ni se daba cuenta siquiera de la nueva adquisición que Hinata tenía en sus manos.-Demonios, qué calor hace. ¿No podíamos ir de excursión a un lugar más frío? Suelten esos bolsillos y vayamos a un sitio más lejano, tacaños.-Oyó como Ino se quejaba no muy lejos de ellos. Escuchar los lloriqueos que la rubia expresaba a viva voz le causaba gracia, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata?-Preguntó Naruto, extrañado de la repentina sonrisa de la azabache.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun.-Le dijo, todavía aguantando reír.

Siguieron caminando hasta que ya habían recorrido todo el terreno que estaba permitido transitar. Se devolvieron al pequeño pueblo donde yacía el hotel, el instituto había programado para ese día un almuerzo en un reconocido restaurante del lugar. Todos estaban muriéndose de hambre, ya pasaba del medio día y nadie había probado un mísero bocado de comida.

Al llegar al local, la comida ya estaba servida y solo quedaba el sentarse a comer. Por supuesto, Naruto salió corriendo hacia las mesas como si su vida dependiese de ello. El rubio había estado quejándose todo el viaje de que su estomago comenzaría a comerse a sí mismo si no le daba algo para ingerir en esos momentos.-Exagerado.-Murmuró Sasuke al ver al dobe andar como bestia entre la gente para poder llegar a la comida.

El azabache sintió como su bolsillo vibraba, sacó su celular de éste y le dio un vistazo rápido. Itachi había estado llamándole, pero a causa de la mala señal que había en el bosque ninguna llamada cayó. Trató de pensar en qué podía haber sucedido, entonces recordó que no había archivado unos documentos que su padre le había encomendado. Gruñó, Fugaku debía de estar echando humo por los oídos e Itachi es quién tenía que aguantárselo. Sonriendo, agradeció no estar en casa y guardó su celular. Pensaría en qué decir cuando llegara el momento de volver a casa.

La comida era deliciosa. Hinata degustaba los ricos alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa, al lado suyo estaban Naruto y más atrás Sasuke, enfrente suyo estaban Ino, Temari, y un poco más lejos, Tenten. Todas las mesas eran de seis personas, así que tenían que ser dos equipos por mesa.

-Por cierto, todavía no me han dicho cómo solucionarán el problema de notas que tendremos Hinata y yo.-Susurró la castaña, intentando que nadie fuera del grupo les oyera.-Es decir, yo haría el trabajo de Hinata y ella obtendría la nota que yo consiguiera, pero ¿y mis notas? Hinata también estaría haciendo el trabajo de Shino aún cuando éste ni siquiera está presente.

-No te preocupes. Tengo mis contactos, puedo cambiar vuestras notas.-Dijo Temari sonriendo con suficiencia.-Simplemente, la calificación que saque Hinata será suya únicamente, Shino no ganará nada. Lo mismo ocurrirá con tu nota. Así que ambas esfuércense sin importan que están fingiendo ser otra persona.

Ambas asintieron. Hinata ya sabía aquello, pero supuso que la rubia había pasado por alto contárselo a Tenten.-El teme y yo estamos muy agradecidos con Hinata.-Dijo felizmente Naruto, aún masticando.-Por supuesto, también con Tenten.-Tragó todo lo que contenía en su boca, no podía hablar bien así.- Aunque lo de ella no es por un favor, es gracias a su situación que Hinata pudo ayudarnos.

-Habla por ti, dobe.-Refutó Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento. Había terminado con su comida y ya no tenía que estar allí, ahora solo deseaba estar solo.-Realmente, me importaba poco quedarme aquí o devolverme a mí casa.-Soltó un suave suspiro para después marcharse del sitio.

-Pff, no le presten atención.-Dijo el Uzumaki, sacudiendo su palma para restarle importancia a lo dicho por su mejor amigo.-¿Saben? Sasuke es como una mujer en sus días, cuando dice 'no' es 'sí', y viceversa. A veces él mismo ni sabe lo que dice o siente, es tan complicado como una chica.-Todas soltaron una pequeña risa. Ciertamente, el comportamiento de Sasuke no distaba del de una chica en su período.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de separarse de sus amigas, Tenten le pidió acompañarla.-Es que no tengo más camisas limpias que se parezcan a las que usas. Llamas un poco más la atención que Shino, y necesito vestirme como tú para que no me descubran.-Le informó. En el recorrido del bosque, la azabache se había preguntado si Tenten tenía el mismo estilo de vestir que ella, pero al oír su explicación entendió que estaba equivocada.-Por favor, ¿me prestarías camisas que uses usualmente en público?-Rogó la castaña, juntando sus manos.

-Por supuesto.-La azabache le sonrió.-Sígueme.-La guió hasta la puerta de su habitación. Le daría un par de camisetas, ese viaje no era largo, quedaba relativamente poco para regresar a casa.-Espera un minuto.-Entró a la habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre su cama correspondiente. Su maleta estaba enfrente del azabache, quien le miraba fijamente.

Nerviosa, evitó su mirar y se encaminó a su pertenencia, a un lado de ésta se hallaba la flor que Sasuke había arrancado para ella. Inconscientemente sonrió, probablemente se había cansado de su indecisión y él mismo decidió agarrarla. Ella era tan tímida, que demostrar sus aficiones le daba cierta vergüenza.

La punzante mirada sobre su espalda la trajo a la realidad. Como la maleta quedaba al frente de Sasuke, y ella estaba agachada frente a ésta, permitía al Uchiha admirar toda su espalda. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla, ¿cómo era que el azabache lograba eso en ella? Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, sabía que su acompañante observaba todas las acciones que ella efectuaba y eso no hacía más que empeorar sus síntomas.

Sin mirar lo que metía o sacaba, rápidamente cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación.-T-ten.-Le entregó unas prendas a la castaña.-Espero qu-que le sirvan.-Le sonrió, sus labios temblaban levemente.

-Gracias, Hinata.-Sonrió en grande la castaña. Ignorante del estado en el que la Hyuga se encontraba.-Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!-Se despidió Tenten, sacudiendo su mano.

Al estar sola, la azabache suspiró. No iba a entrar en la habitación, estar sola con Sasuke era malo para ella. ¿Tal vez él sufría alguna enfermedad que la contagiaba por momentos? Era una suposición tonta, lo sabía; sin embargo, prefirió creer en ello al no tener otra explicación.

Prefirió ir en buscar de cierto rubio revoltoso, él se había separado de ellas cuando entraron al hotel diciendo que quería ir a ver algo. Ella había oído que el hotel tenía una terraza, era el único aparte del local en el que Naruto podía encontrarse. Así que decidió ir hacia la terraza de ese enorme edificio.

Al llegar, efectivamente se encontró con el rubio.-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó suavemente al verlo apoyado de las barandas.

-Observando el paisaje.-Le contestó.-¡Mira, Hinata!-Se acercó a ella y le agarró de las muñecas para arrastrarla hacia donde él antes estaba.-Desde aquí se puede ver el bosque, y si te fijas un poco más, ¡también puedes ver el lago!-Exclamó emocionado. Si Sasuke actuaba como chica en algunas ocasiones, Naruto se comportaba como un niño de cinco años y… Nunca salía de ese papel.

-Es hermoso.-Comentó ella con una sonrisa. Pero había notado algo extraño.-Naruto-kun, sucede algo, ¿no es así?-Le preguntó suavemente. El Uzumaki podía ser muy distraído, pero cuando él era quien intentaba distraer a otras personas significaba que algo le estaba ocurriendo.

El rubio la observó por largo rato, hasta que al separar la mirada suspiró, resignado.-Últimamente Sakura-chan ha intentando hablar conmigo usando todos los medio posibles. Yo… No quiero verla, siento que si hablo con ella volveré a caer en el mismo tonto enamoramiento.

Hinata lo observó de reojo, sonrió suavemente. Sí, Naruto era como un niño de cinco años, uno que ahora sentía cobardía ante una situación que le sobrepasaba. Devolvió su vista al excelso paisaje.-Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que "_el pasado se queda atrás ya que si lo llevas contigo puede afectar tu presente_"?-Le preguntó. El rubio recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella en el hospital, asintió.-Estás viendo lo que sucedió con Sakura-san como si fuese una pesadilla que te atormenta diariamente. Lo primero que debías de hacer era enfrentar tu pasado, pero no lo hiciste, y solo dejaste que éste mortificara tu presente.-Le dijo.-Habla con ella, enfrenta tus temores y véncelos.-Notó como éste le observaba fijamente. Sonriendo, ella le correspondió la mirada.-El Naruto-kun que yo conozco no es un miedoso.

El Uzumaki sonrió en grande, volviendo a ser él mismo.-Tienes razón, Hina-chan ¡Por supuesto que no soy un miedoso!-Le revolvió los cabellos. Hinata se sonrojó al oír la nueva confianza que tenía el rubio con ella.-Mejor dicho, "Shino". Eres muy agradable, amigo.

-¿Shino?-Ambos oyeron una voz que provenía de la puerta que daba a la terraza y se dieron vuelta para observar al dueño de ella.-Tú no eres Shino.-Bufó un chico de cabellos castaños y marcas rojas en las mejillas.-¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué demonios pretendes al hacerte pasar por él?-Gruñó enojado el castaño, señalando acusadoramente a Hinata.

Definitivamente, ella debió haberse negado a la idea de Temari. Ahora se encontraba en un gran **problema**.

* * *

**Notas finales**: No me maten por tardarme sin antes oír mis razones.

Bien, solo no tenía internet, punto. No se crean, yo sufría más que ustedes, ¿se imaginan quedarse en una parte interesante de un anime y no poder terminarlo de ver porque se fue el internet? Vivo en Venezuela, que se vaya el internet no es anormal, para nada. Pero, mi caso fue especial, se fue el internet el día de mi cumpleaños y no volvió nunca más (De hecho, aún no ha vuelto), he podido subir actualización gracias a una persona hermosa (Y desconocida para mí) que dejó su wifi abierto para todos, lástima que la señal sea tan débil.

Estaba tan aburrida que incluso escribí otro fic; sin embargo, es dedicado a otra pareja (Una que también amo); el itahina 3. ¿Qué si esta nueva historia podría atrasar un poco la actualización de la que ya tengo? Por supuesto que sí, pero es por esa razón que me esfuerzo en hacer los capítulos lo más largo que mis pobres dedos me permiten. Antes (en otra cuenta) los capítulos de mis fanfics tenían un promedio de 2000 palabras, actualmente éste fic y el nuevo tienen capítulos de entre 4000 y 7000 palabras, un buen avance ¿no?

Volviendo al tema especifico de éste fic, estoy segura de que muchas se emocionaron al ver que Sasuke notó los atributos (unos muy grandes) de Hinata. Pero señores, lo siento, el lemon no llegará aún. Esperen pacientemente, Sasuke se hace el difícil. Kiba ya apareció, pero ¿qué sucederá? Él no conoce a Hinata. Hay muchas reacciones que puede tomar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron su opinión, realmente me encantan y me hacen feliz. ¡Gracias a sus comentarios sé que hay personas que valoran lo que hago y que mis esfuerzos no son en vano! :3

_Bye_

PD: Como siempre, perdonen mis errores ortográficos. A veces estoy tan emocionada por publicar que se me pasan algunos. Si saben específicamente cuáles son, por favor, háganmelos saber, ustedes no desean leer errores y yo tampoco los deseo en mi fic n.n.


	7. Chapter 7: Problemas

**Resumen: **Su vida siempre fue un asco. Sufriendo maltratos por sus compañeras y escondiendo su angustia del resto a excepción de quienes le agredían. Cuando le intentaron humillar nuevamente, no soportó más... Sasuhina.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a _**_Masashi Kishimoto_**_. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**: Problemas.

El castaño esperaba impaciente por una respuesta, él sabía perfectamente que a su amigo de gafas le había dado una virosis que no le permitió ir a esa excursión. Ese enano afeminado le debía una buena explicación si no deseaba ser golpeado en ese mismo instante.-¿Entonces? Habla.-Exigió, notó como Naruto se interponía entre ellos y adoptaba una posición defensiva. Conocía al rubio perfectamente, ellos estaban en la misma aula.

-Cálmate, Kiba.-Le ordenó el rubio en tono serio. Su expresión le advertía al castaño que no debía tocar un mísero cabello del azabache si no deseaba ser golpeado por el Uzumaki.

-Este asunto no te incumbe, Naruto.-Gruñó el Inuzuka. Hinata observaba todo en silencio, aterrada, pues sabía que si su padre se enteraba de que ella fue expulsada en una actividad que valía tanta ponderación, abonado al hecho de haber dormido en la misma habitación con algunos chicos, _él probablemente le…_

-Sí que lo hace.-Afirmó determinado. Naruto hablaba seriamente, algo extraño en él. Era una nueva faceta en la que Hinata le veía.-Está en mi equipo, es mi amigo y compañero de habitación. Todo sobre él me incumbe.

-Naruto.-Estaba enojado. Naruto era alguien que no le agradara del todo. Su relación siempre había estado en picada, decayendo cada vez más. Las perspectivas de ambos siempre chocaban al distar tanto entre ellas, tantas diferencias entre ellos ocasionaban infinidad de disputas.-Si no te quitas, juro que…

-Hazlo.-Retó el rubio. Estaba cansado, el castaño era más imprudente de lo que él podía llegar a ser. Una de las cualidades que él tenía y Kiba carecía, era el don de escuchar y analizar, aunque los demás no lo notaran. Es por ello que le desagradaba como Kiba podía lanzarse a luchar sin oír explicaciones, para luego de escucharlas, lamentar haber actuado de dicha manera.

-Te lo advertí.-Era alguien impacienten, y cuando le tentaban no se reprimía. Direccionó su puño hacia el rostro del Uzumaki, dispuesto a golpearlo y por fin sacarle las palabras al enano.

Más su puño no logró rozar ni un solo milímetro de piel del Uzumaki. Su mano se había visto atrapada por otra, extrañado observó al dueño de ésta. El azabache de pequeña estatura había detenido su golpe con una sola mano.

Hinata sostenía el puño del castaño, ahora era ella quien se metía en medio de ambos. Los dos hombres que se encontraban en el lugar la observaron sorprendidos ¿cómo se movió tan rápido y pudo impedir el golpe del Inuzuka tan fácilmente? Era algo que los dejó sorprendidos.-Por favor.-Intentó no sonar intimidada. La mirada de molestia de ese chico le hacía sentir más pequeña de lo que ya era.-Cálmese.-Le pidió, intentaba no hablar mucho, sabía que en cualquier momento se trabaría con su lengua debido a los nervios que sentía.

-Tsk.-El castaño bajó su brazo y la miró fijamente, ¿cómo alguien que se veía tan debilucho detuvo su golpe?-Entonces explícate de una buena vez.

Hinata suspiró suavemente, nerviosa agarró su peluca y se la quitó, el sedoso cabello cayó sobre su espalda y hombros.-M-mí verdadero nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.-Se presentó, intentaba no flaquear, ese tal Kiba era intimidante.-No planeo hacer algo en contra de Shino-san, s-se lo aseguro. Solo quiero…-Agachó la mirada, algo avergonzada.-Yo solo quiero ayudar a mis amigos, l-los iban a descalificar si su equipo no estaba completo.-Subió la vista. Observándolo directamente a los ojos.- N-no creo que a Shino-san le hubiera gustado que sus compañeros se perdieran éste evento.-Sonrió levemente.

La mirada del castaño se suavizó.-Seguramente no.-Confirmó. Y menos si esa actividad valía tanta nota.

-Por otro lado.-Naruto habló, rompiendo con el silencio que se formó entre los otros dos. El dedo índice del rubio se alzaba, dando a entender que el tema merecía atención absoluta. Una sonrisa burlona se abría paso en sus labios.-Kiba, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?-Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-¡Una chica acaba de detener tu golpe!-Se burló el rubio, carcajeándose en el proceso.-¡Y con una sola mano!

-Cállate.-Gruñó.-Pero Hinata, me sorprendes. Tu aspecto no concuerda con tu fuerza.-Comentó, rascándose la nuca.-¿Practicas algún deporte?

-N-no, soy pe-pésima en ellos.-Contestó sonrojada.-De todas formas, Kiba-kun, n-no le comentes nada de esto a nadie.-Rogó.

El castaño suspiró.-No te preocupes.-Meció su palma de un lado a otro, restándole importancia.-Igual mi equipo ganará.-Afirmó, sacándole la lengua a cierto rubio.

-Ha, ya veremos eso.-Dijo Naruto divertido, cruzándose de brazos. El castaño se despidió de ambos, dejándolos solos nuevamente.-Hina-chan, colócate la peluca de nuevo, alguien puede entrar.-La azabache asintió, acomodando el cabello falso encima de su cabeza nuevamente.

-Naruto-kun ¿vamos a la habitación? Ya es tarde.-Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en su habitación. Tampoco quería estar sola con el Uchiha, algo en él la inquietaba demasiado y le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

-Adelántate, Hina-chan. Quiero estar aquí un poco más.-Le sonrió el rubio, señalando el paisaje con sus ojos. La Hyuga asintió resignada, no había de otra, tendría que regresar sola y enfrentar a Sasuke.

La azabache se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a su habitación. En el camino, pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido, era increíble que en menos de un año ya tuviera amigos. Naruto, Ino, Temari, e incluso Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que éste último fingiría no tener nada que ver con ella; pero al enterarse de lo preocupado que él estaba cuando ella sufrió aquel "accidente", hacía que su máscara de indiferencia no funcionara, al menos no con ella. No juzgar a las personas, era eso lo que debía de hacerse para entender al Uchiha.

Tenten era alguien que recién conocía, era una persona agradable y sabía que en un futuro, tal vez, podrían ser grandes amigas. De alguna forma, su personalidad extrovertida le recordaba a Naruto y eso causaba que le tuviera más confianza.

Tragó duro, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación. Dejando la vacilación, entró y casi enseguida fue recibida por la mirada azabache, podía jurar que seguía en el mismo sitio, posición y expresión en que lo dejó. Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, observándola de una forma tan penetrante que inquietaba.

Con sus nervios floreciendo en su interior, se dirigió a su maleta y sacó un par de prendas, estaba dispuesta a darse un baño e irse a dormir de una buena vez. Era temprano, sí, pero igualmente al día siguiente tendría que levantarse a una hora bastante temprana.

Cuando sacó todo lo necesario, fue, casi corriendo, al baño. Mas la voz del azabache la hizo detenerse en seco.-¿No olvidas algo, Hyuga?-Oyó al azabache, seguramente sentado en el mismo sitio.

Retrocediendo cobardemente, lo observó, éste traía una sonrisa de lado implantada en sus labios. Su expresión burlona.-¿A qu-qué se refiere, Uchiha-san?-Preguntó confundida.

El azabache alzó una ceja, definitivamente era divertido ver a la Hyuga. Parecía un conejillo miedoso, uno fácil de cazar.-¿Realmente no recuerdas? Es algo importante, después de todo.-Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto. Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, avergonzada, ella no sabía qué hacer o decir.-Al menos que no las utilices, claro. Personalmente, nunca hubiera previsto eso de ti, Hyuga.-En sus manos, el azabache tenía sus bragas.

¿Cómo y cuándo? ¿Él revisó su maleta? No, el azabache no parecía ser del tipo que hurgaba las pertenecías ajenas, mucho menos por una causa tan absurda como buscar ropa interior. Entonces, ¿cómo? Pudo recordar cuando Tenten le pidió ropa prestada.

La respuesta de aquella situación llegó inmediatamente después de recordarlo. Ella revolvió toda su maleta debido a los nervios, no se había fijado siquiera en qué metía o sacaba. Y después, sin siquiera fijarse en si dejó algún desastre fuera de su maleta en la habitación, salió corriendo en busca del rubio.

Sus orejas ardían, probablemente su sonrojo se extendía hasta ahí. Ella intentó evitar al Uchiha, y ¿qué ganó? Una situación por demás vergonzosa en donde debía encararlo para aclarar todo.-Y-yo…-Quería hablar, pero sus palabras no salían. Siendo ella una persona tan reservada, jamás tuvo que sufrir una situación similar.

Su vista comenzaba a fallar. Esta vez, probablemente sí se desmayaría. Sus piernas flaquearon, permitiéndole a su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo; mas el impacto nunca llegó, ella todavía seguía lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de ello.-Es tu culpa por dejar esto afuera. Si te vas a desmayar por algo que has hecho tú misma, al menos hazlo en otro lugar.-Se quejó el más alto, su voz se escuchaba cercana. Estaba sosteniéndola de la cintura.

La azabache abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par totalmente diferente a los suyos. Asombrada, los observó, intentando leer lo que el Uchiha pensaba en esos momentos. Sasuke la veía de una manera bastante intensa, al igual que ella, él deseaba saber lo que la otra persona estaría pensando.

Los segundos transcurrían, y ninguno de los dos hacía el mínimo intento de separarse, muy concentrados en analizar el rostro contrario. Hinata admiraba embelesada los orbes oscuros que el Uchiha poseía, unos ojos que pretendían absorberla en cualquier instante. Por otra parte, Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que una chica de la edad de ella podía poseer una mirada tan "ingenua", mirada que solían tener niños de siete años.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos reaccionaran. Antes de que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, Hinata le había arrancado las bragas y encerrado en el baño.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos, esperaba no haber perdido a esa persona. Quería encontrarla lo más pronto posible, podría haber graves consecuencias si no lo hacía. En cuanto la divisó, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegarle a la espalda.-¡Kiba!-Lo llamó, haciendo que el dueño de esa melena castaña de cabellos se detuviera.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana. Dándose la vuelta y encarándolo. Podría tratar "amablemente" a Hinata, pero su trato con el Uzumaki jamás cambiaría.

Naruto suspiró, rascándose la nuca.-Bueno…-Su expresión se volvió seria repentinamente. Hecho que llamó la atención del castaño.-Vine a asegurarme de que no digas nada sobre Hinata, ella podría meterse en **muy graves** problemas si su familia se entera.-Le informó.

-Tsk, ya lo había dicho, ¿no?-Dijo despreocupadamente, cruzándose de brazos.-No diré nada, a diferencia de ti, Hinata me agrada.

-Hm, que así sea.-El rubio caminó hasta quedar al lado del castaño, hombro a hombro.-Estoy seguro de que sabes el peso que tiene el apellido "Uzumaki", ¿no?-Le cuestionó en voz baja., con un tono peligroso.

El castaño lo observó de reojo.-Por supuesto.-Aseguró, no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente cuán poderosos podían ser los Uzumaki. Los Inuzuka eran socios de ellos precisamente para evitar tenerlos de adversarios.

-Qué bueno.-El rubio continuó su paso. Casi chocando su hombro con el de Kiba.

Decidió regresar a la habitación. Lo que debía hacer, ya lo hizo. Asegurarse de que su amiga no tuviera problemas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró al Teme parado en medio del sitio.-Oye, sabía que no te gustaba ninguna chica, pero ¿Una puerta? ¿En serio?-Preguntó, divertido de ver a Sasuke fijado en observar la entrada del baño.

Oyó como el azabache chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el borde de su cama.-Amargado.-Gruñó ante el poco sentido de humor de su amigo. Caminando, se recostó sobre su lecho, dispuesto a descansar su vista.

* * *

-Bueno, a cada equipo ya se le entregó un mapa. Deberán de saber que hay varias estaciones, en las cuales tendrán que hacer diferentes actividades. Cada prueba que existe en todo el recorrido representará una evaluación que definirá sus calificaciones en una determinada materia.-Les explicó, su diversión era bastante notable.-Diferentes encargados se encontrarán en cada puesto, cada uno les explicarán que deben de hacer para proseguir al siguiente sitio, ¿entendido?-Vio como la mayoría asintió.-Bien, ésta competencia comienza en… Ya, apresúrense.

Todos apuraron su paso. Muchos corrían, otros trotaban, ninguno caminaba, los únicos que rompían las expectativas eran los integrantes del equipo 6, compuesto por el líder Sasuke Uchiha, "Shino Aburame" y Naruto Uzumaki. Estos tres se tomaban todo con una increíble parsimonia.-Ok, recuérdame ¿por qué demonios eres el líder?-Se quejó el rubio.

-Porque soy el más capacitado para el puesto.-El Uchiha contestó tranquilamente, mirando el mapa y por donde iban constantemente.

-Entonces, repíteme ¿por qué no te he dado un golpe y quitado el mapa?-Gruñó, molesto.

-Porque tengo a tu estúpida rana, si haces algo tonto podrás decirle adiós a tu billetera.-Le dijo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Bastardo.-Exclamó el Uzumaki.-¡Ni siquiera le preguntaste a Hina-chan si quería ser la líder!-Hinata se sobresaltó, todo este tiempo había permanecido callada, deseando pasar desapercibida.

_"¿__**Hina-chan**__?"_ El azabache no pudo evitar deparar en el repentino acercamiento que esos dos traían. ¿Desde cuándo su dobe amigo tenía tanta confianza con ella? Él solo era así con Sakura, o al menos eso pensaba.-Hyuga.-Hinata se encogió levemente de hombros, la voz de Sasuke había sonado demasiado grave.-¿Quieres ser la líder?-Le pregunto, mirándola fríamente.

Hinata negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, nerviosa ante el aparente enojo del azabache.-Bien.-Zanjó el tema, adelantándose y dejando a la Hyuga con el Uzumaki atrás.

Hinata apresuró el paso, intentando alcanzarlo. Por otro, Naruto observaba extrañado como ella trotaba por estar a la par del Teme.-Hina-chan, no tienes porqué apresurarte. Está amargado, es mejor dejarlo solo.-Le aseguró, conocía muy bien a su amigo.

La azabache se detuvo y le observó.-N-no, y-yo pienso que es mejor hacerle compañía.-Le contestó suavemente, encaminándose nuevamente al azabache. "_La soledad nunca es buena_" se aseguró a sí misma.

Antes de que ella llegara, el Uchiha traía consigo una sonrisa arrogante y complaciente. Había oído todo, tampoco es que estuviesen tan lejos. Naruto bufó, apresurándose también en no quedarse atrás. No le gustaba estar cerca del Uchiha cuando estaba enojado, debido a que tendían a pelearse más de lo normal.

Llegaron a la primera estación, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos castaños y cicatriz en medio de la nariz.-¡Hola, soy Iruka!-Les saludó entusiasmado. Sasuke observó alrededor, notando que no eran los únicos en el sitio, podría decir que había un tercio de los participantes ahí.-Se tomaron su tiempo. Bueno, todavía tienen oportunidad de ser los primeros.-Les aseguró, sonriendo.-¡Con determinación todo se puede!

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, ¿a quién le interesaba lo que él opinara? No hacía falta recalcar lo obvio. Nadie era tan idiota para…-¡Tiene razón! ¡Ganaremos, de veras! Así tengamos que…-Estampó su palma contra la boca del rubio y lo empujó a un lado. Retiraba lo dicho, sí había alguien tan **idiota** para escuchar hablar a ese hombre hasta hastiarse.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó, yendo directamente al grano. El castaño lo observó perplejo por lo que había hecho con su compañero.

-Pues...-Revisó los papeles que tenía.-Ten, tienen que buscar los distintos tipos de hongos que se encuentran en ésta zona, anotando y clasificándolos en cuales son venenosos y cuales comestibles. No olviden escribir sus nombre y el número de su equipo.-Les informó, sonriéndoles.

-¡Teme! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?-Rugió el rubio, encolerizado.

El azabache restregó una de las hojas blancas que les entregó Iruka en el rostro de Naruto.-Cállate y comienza a buscar hongos.-Contestó, ignorando completamente al rubio. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, ésta al verle adoptó una postura recta. Divertido por el miedo de la Hyuga, le entregó la hoja.-Busca hongos, escribe sus nombres en la hoja y clasifícalos en "venenosos" y "comestibles".-Le indicó. No iba a ayudarla, ella era inteligente. Se lo había demostrado en todas las clases que le había dado. Esta era su forma de evaluarla. Caso totalmente diferente al de cierto rubio. -Dobe, cuando consigas algún hongo, avísame.-Le anunció.-Tienen unos quince minutos para hacerlo, nos re-encontramos aquí mismo.-Dicho esto, todos se separaron.

No pudo separarse ni un poco del Uzumaki cuando éste ya se encontraba gritando su nombre a viva voz.-Teme, mira ¡Un champiñón!-Exclamó Naruto felizmente, señalando un hongo rojo con extrañas protuberancias blancas.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, observándolo con incredulidad.-¿Qué? ¿Nunca jugaste _Mario_?-Le preguntó el rubio. Sasuke tuvo ganas golpearlo.

-Dobe, eso no es un Champiñón.-Le corrigió.-Si te comes esto, tú hígado se intoxicará y morirás lentamente como un idiota.-Le anunció, hincándose para observar mejor al hongo.

-¿Y entonces?-El rubio se cruzó de brazos.-¿Qué hongo es señor "Sabelotodo" Uchiha?

Sasuke bufó.-Es una Amanita Muscaria, muy común en áreas boscosas. Y tóxica.-Le informó.-Escribe en ese papel su nombre y clasifícalo como venenoso.-Ordenó, levantándose. Era mejor no separarse del rubio, si era capaz de confundir un hongo venenoso con una simple seta, no sabía en qué más era capaz de equivocarse.

Lo dicho, en menos de quince minutos, el equipo 6 ya había escrito todos los nombres de los hongos que habitaban en esa área. Era un lugar muy pequeño, unas cintas restringían irse más lejos del espacio permitido. Entregaron las hojas.-Wow, siendo sincero, son los primeros en identificar todos los nombres de los hongos que se encuentran aquí.-Dijo Iruka, sorprendido. Los demás solían dejar más de dos sin mencionar y avanzaban al siguiente paso.-Y gracias por la corta receta.-Dijo notando que en una de las hojas, con una pulcra caligrafía, estaba escrita una receta para prepara un delicioso plato con uno de los hongos comestibles.

Hinata asintió.-N-no es nada.-Contestó sonriendo. Siendo sincera, le había sobrado algo de tiempo tras encontrar y clasificar todos los hongos. Traía un muy buen promedio en botánica debido a que le gustaba la jardinería.

-Bueno, pueden pasar.-Dijo, rascándose la nuca mientras continuaba leyendo el contenido de las hojas.-Si son tan buenos, ¿Por qué se toman todo con calma? Podrían ir en primer lugar si quisieran-Indagó, mientras les abría paso al siguiente puesto.

-Porque si te apresuras das cabida a poder equivocarte.-Contestó Sasuke.-Y odio los errores.-Dicho esto, el equipo seis continuó su rumbo. Todavía había mucha gente en ese puesto.

Según el mapa, había nueve estaciones. Ya solo quedaban ocho.

* * *

Puesto tras puesto, iban lento pero seguro.-¡La juventud les exige determinación, chicos! Han llegado hasta aquí, es la última estación. ¡Siéntanse honrados de estar presentes! Pocos llegan tan pronto como ustedes.-Exclamó Gai.-Este puesto no será tan fácil como los anteriores. Pero ¡Son jóvenes y podrán traspasar sus límites y llegar a la meta!-Sasuke juraba con sangre que si ese hombre no se callaba, él mismo se encargaría de cerrarle la boca.-Tendrán que escoger uno de los papelillos que se encuentran en el interior de ese envase.-Señaló le bote que se situaba encima de una mesa al lado suyo.-En dicho papel encontrarán el nombre de la persona con la que lucharán.-Señaló el hombre.-Los del aula A-16 tienen ventaja ya se especializan en ello, por suerte para quienes no pertenecen a esa sección, esto no afectará vuestra calificación debido a que no ven ningún estilo de lucha. Si lo desean, pueden omitir la lucha, pero tendrán que esperar a sus compañeros que sí vayan hacerlo.-Les indicó.-Quienes escogerán los papeles serán los equipos de números pares, solo hay dos equipos con números pares aquí, el equipo seis y cuatro, casualmente son los primeros que llegaron. Pasen y escojan a su contrincante. El primer equipo en ganar, será quien obtenga la mayor nota. Los siguientes equipos que en orden de llegada pasarán, desgraciadamente tendrán menor nota.

Solo habían cuatro equipos presentes. Ellos ya habían pasado por distintas pruebas de materias que a simple vista podía distinguir como botánica, arte, matemática, lengua, filosofía, historia, geografía, química, ahora tocaba defensa.

Todos escogieron sus respectivos papeles. Hinata abrió los ojos hasta más no poder cuando leyó el contenido del papel.-¿T-Temari-san?-Murmuró nerviosa, dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente hacia la rubia, ésta la veía interrogativamente.

-Hina-chan, ¿Con quién te tocó?-Preguntó el rubio, la azabache le mostró le papel con nerviosismo.-Ouh…-Decidió callarse, después de todo ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Darle ánimos? No, después de todo con quien se enfrentaría sería su amiga.

-Hyuga.-La azabache dirigió su mirar hacia el Uchiha.-Véncela.-Le ordenó, él también leyó el papel, estaba justo al lado del rubio después de todo.-Ella no dudará en hacerlo, puede que sea tu amiga, pero está en riesgo su nota y la tuya, ¿crees que alguien en su sano juicio daría parte de sus notas por alguien más?-Le preguntó. La azabache bajó su vista, sabiendo que la respuesta sería una negativa.-Entonces ve.

Hinata asintió, y aún con la cabeza gacha se acercó al que en realidad debía de ser su equipo.-T-Temari-san…-Le mostró el papel. La rubia lo leyó, se mostró un poco sorprendida, mas asintió seria.

-Espero que vayas en serio, Hinata.-Le confesó la Sabaku, sin un atisbo de estar bromeando.

-Wow, quién diría que les tocaría enfrentarse a ambas.-Expresó Ino, siendo apoyada por Tenten.-Realmente no sé a quién apoyar.-Rió la rubia.

-Bien, cada pareja tendrá que seguirme, más adelante hay un prado, allí podrán luchar abiertamente.-Les notificó Gai.

Todos los presentes siguieron al mayor, el lugar mencionado no quedaba realmente lejos. Tan solo bastaron un par de minutos para que llegaran. El pasto había sido cortado y lo poco que restaba tenía un hermoso color verde, destacando la vida que había en él.-Bien, comenzaremos. Todos escojan una de estas pelotas de pin pon, tienen un número detrás, así se escogerá quiénes serán los primeros en competir-Les informó, mostrándoles un envase que en su interior yacían varias esferas blanquecinas.

Las personas presentes en el sitio hicieron una fila, siendo uno de los integrantes de la pareja quien escogiera la pelota.-N-n-número… ¿¡Uno!?-Susurró para sí misma. Sintió como se le bajó la tensión con solo ver esa diminuta cifra numérica tatuada en la pelotilla.

-¿Quiénes son los primeros en competir?-Preguntó Gai. Hinata alzó la tímidamente, siendo observada fijamente por su contrincante Temari.-Oh, Aburame-san y…-La rubia alzó igualmente la mano.-Sabaku-san, ambos pueden dirigirse al área derecha. La próxima pareja es…-Sasuke mostró la pelota que tenía en su mano, marcaba el número dos.-Y su pareja es, ¡oh Lee!-Dijo con cierto tono de cariño. Sasuke evitó un tic en su ceja derecha, aquellos dos parecían clones.-Bueno, ustedes irán a la zona que está a mi izquierda, ambas parejas se enfrentaran al mismo tiempo y así apresurar el paso. El supervisor que está por allá-Señaló al frente.-Será el que observe las batallas de las próximas dos parejas, así acortaremos más el tiempo para los equipos siguientes.-Informó.

-Gai-sensei, pero ¿cómo planea vigilar ambas peleas a la vez?-Preguntó Teten. Sasuke alzó una ceja, así que ese hombre era un profesor.

-Me subestimas, Tenten.-Guiñó uno de sus ojos, sus dientes resplandecían en una sonrisa parecida al de un comercial sobre enjuague bucal.-Bien, a la cuenta de tres ambas parejas comenzarán a luchar.-Anunció.-Pierde el que duré diez segundos sin levantarse del suelo.

-¡Uno!

Hinata tomó posición de defensa al observar el rostro determinado de su contrincante. Si Temari no se retractaría, ¿por qué ella lo haría? Todo el esfuerzo que venía haciendo hasta ahora se iría al caño si renunciaba. Dejaría mal a Sasuke, quien le había ayudado mucho hasta ahora, sería muy mal agradecido de su parte comportarse como una niña miedosa solo porque no le gustaba luchar.

-¡Dos!

Vio como Temari se tronaba los dedos y hacía estiramientos, iban en serio. Tragó grueso, solo tenía que dejarla tirada en el suelo unos diez segundos, ¿no? Entonces podría hacerlo sin causarle daño.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke, este se encontraba igual de serio que siempre, su mirada frívola lograba perturbar un poco al tal Lee que suponía ser su contrincante.

-¡Tres!

No esperó que Temari fuera tan rápida, en pocos segundos ya se encontraba frente a ella, atacándole. Sus movimientos eran bastante ágiles, parecía atravesar el viento, como si ese elemento de la naturaleza se hiciera a un lado frente a ella. La azabache a penas y la esquivaba, realmente no se había esperado tanta velocidad.

_"Nunca subestime a su rival, Hinata-sama"_

Las palabras de Neji venían a su mente. Frunció el ceño; tenía razón, subestimó a Temari, y ahora pagaba por ello. Una patada iba directo a su cara, pero saltó hacia atrás, derrapando por el impulso.

Se dio una cachetada mental, era mejor que se concentrara en la lucha. Volvió a adquirir la postura Hyuga, solo que ésta vez sus sentidos también se activaron.-Veo que ya lo tomas en serio.-Sonrió Temari. Hinata no contestó, simplemente esperó y se mantuvo en silencio a cada instante.-Bien.-La rubia sabía perfectamente que cuando un Hyuga se tomaba las cosas en serio, podía ser bastante frío y callado, aunque en sí ya lo eran. Ella conocía perfectamente a ese clan. Y la azabache demostraba que su apellido no solo era un título, ella comenzaba a relucir el porqué lo llevaba consigo.

La rubia aceleró el paso, sin vacilar ni un momento, se posó detrás de la Hyuga en un ataque sorpresa. Alzó su puño, dirigido directamente a la nuca y así terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. No contó con que Hinata se diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados exactos, y que en un movimiento le sujetara firmemente la muñeca con su palma todavía hecha puño a pocos centímetros de la más baja.

Sin esperar mucho, Hinata le torció el brazo, sujetándole del hombro para efectuar mejor el movimiento.-Guhg-Se abstuvo de quejarse fuertemente, decidió hacer algo un poco arriesgado. Se dejó caer en el suelo como peso muerto, siendo ella quien ésta vez agarraba de la muñeca a la Hyuga, y en una sola acción la atraía hacia ella para poder estamparla contra el suelo.

Hinata previó lo que quería hacer, y aún así decidió dejarse caer. Sin dejarse leer por la rubia, escondió sus intenciones. Iba a caer encima de su rival, y sabía que después de esto ella le tumbaría para dejarle debajo suyo e intentaría inmovilizarla para así poder ganar.

Desgraciadamente, no podía perder.

La azabache solo estaba tomando fuerza de la caída, para así lograr que su golpe fuera aún más certero, cosa de la que la rubia no ser percataba. Hinata había aprendido desde pequeña a no dejarse leer.

_"-Sus ojos son demasiado expresivos Hinata-sama. Ese no sería un inconveniente si usted no fuera la heredera, pero lo es. Como su guardián mí deber es protegerla, si usted continúa así saldrá lastimada y por ende yo no estaría cumpliendo mi trabajo-" _

Su mano hecha palma se estrelló en la boca del estómago de la rubia. Temari era buena luchando, pero no parecía serlo lo suficiente para enfrentarle. Su fuerte y ventaja era su velocidad, pero sus ataques eran muy planos y fáciles de predecir, no sabía definir si eso era bueno o malo.-¡Agh!-De la boca de la rubia brotó saliva, dando a entender lo fuerte que había sido el golpe.

_"-¿Y qu-qué hago, N-neji nii-san?-" _

Temari soltó su mano, sin poder recuperarse aún. Ahora libre, la Hyuga dio un paso atrás.

_"-Cada vez que luche, piense en todas aquellas personas que le hicieron daño. No digo que se imagine que los esté golpeando, solo piense que está defendiendo a alguien importante de ellos"_

Escuchó como su amiga tocía. Si fuera otra la situación, se sentiría culpable de haberle hecho daño aún cuando ella misma se prometió no hacerlo.

"-_Y sobre todo, Hinata-sama. No exponga sus emociones. Nunca muestre su sorpresa si un rival se levanta o hace un ataque inesperado. Porque lo que suponemos es imposible, suele ser lo más probable-"_

En un arranque, Temari dejó de toser y se abalanzó sobre ella, mas cuando estaba cerca suyo se hizo a un lado. Metiéndole el pie, haciendo que la rubia se tropezara. Sin esperar, la azabache se sentó sobre su espalda baja.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha ganó!-Exclamó el profesor que les vigilaba. Hinata no pudo evitar voltear hacia su compañero, quien al sentir su mirada volteó a verla.

La Hyuga sintió un repentino dolor en su barbilla, y una fuerza empujándola hacia atrás. Temari aprovechándose de su descuido, había movido el codo hacia atrás y le había logrado asestar un golpe en su quijada, mientras había estado aturdida, la rubia la empujó y situó encima de ella.

-Uno, dos, tres…-Gai comenzó a contar los segundos que a ella le restaba. No podía moverse, Temari sujetaba sus dos manos, sus piernas estaban encima de las suyas, impidiéndole el movimiento de estas.-Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

Tragó duro, _perdería_…

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, a lo lejos, Naruto la veía con una mezcla de preocupación e impotencia. Se sintió culpable. Miró a su compañero más cercano, Sasuke la veía como siempre, mas sus labios se movieron.

"_Levántate"_ fue lo que logró leer de sus labios. El corazón de la azabache latía a mil, como si su ánimo hubiera vuelto. _¿Por qué?_

-Ocho, nueve…

"-_Hinata-sama. Jamás sienta que va a perder, porque cuando lo haga definitivamente sucederá. Nunca se dé por vencida, es un insulto hacia su contrincante.-"_

-Die…-El profesor no pudo finalizar la secuencia de números, la azabache le había sentado de un golpe y dado un cabezazo a la rubia.

El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Temari cayera de espaldas enfrente suyo. Sintió como un poco de sangre emanaba de su frente, pero eso fue lo que menos le importó. Se levantó inmediatamente.

Posó un pie encima de la espalda de Temari, agarró sus brazos y los tiró hacia ella, inmovilizándola sin hacer la suficiente presión para causarle dolor.-Guh-La rubia gruñó con la cara estampada en la tierra.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…-Hinata notó como Temari comenzaba a revolcarse y hacer fuerza para librarse de su agarre.

La azabache se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que ser fuerte. Aplicó más fuerza en su pie y haló más de los brazos, logrando un quejido por parte de la Sabaku.

-Seis, siete, ocho.-El conteo continuaba, Hinata no esperaba la hora de terminar con eso.-Nueve… Diez, terminamos. ¡Shino Aburame ha ganado!

La Hyuga soltó a la rubia delicadamente.-Oye, no por ser suave ahora disminuirá el dolor.-Burló la Sabaku.

-L-lo siento, yo…-Temari se levantó agitando la mano despreocupadamente.

-Silencio, ¿no sabes que disculparte con tu enemigo por haberle ganado es una gran ofensa? Me hace sentir peor.-Exhaló Temari, exhausta.

Hinata se calló de inmediato, bajó la mirada. Era por cosas como lastimar que a ella no les gustaban esas cosas.-¡Hinata, eso ha sido increíble!-Gritó Naruto a lo lejos.

-El equipo seis ha ganado, puesto que Naruto Uzumaki no peleará, grupo ya ha finalizado todas las pruebas. Felicidades, ¡son quienes tienen mayor fuerza de la juventud! ¡Han sacado la mejor calificación de todas!-Sonrió el azabache.

Sasuke ignoró las felicitaciones y se acercó a ella, agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela hasta una pequeña choza hecha con mantas. Un refugio provisional que era la enfermería.-¿U-Uchiha-san? ¿Qué hace?

-¿Acaso olvidaste la herida que tienes en la frente? Tonta.-Preguntó sin mirarla, seguía halándole del brazo y llevándole la delantera.

-Oh.-Se calló. Un sonrojo surcó sus pómulos, el azabache se estaba preocupando por ella... Algo cálido se esparcía en su interior, se sentía extraño.

-No pienses mal, lo hago como pago por habernos ayudado.-Le dijo el Uchiha, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Hinata no dejó de sonreír, en cambio cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.-Lo sé.-Dijo, conteniendo su felicidad.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Sé que me he perdido durante, ¿cuánto? Ufff, no sé. Muchos de ustedes han de pensar "_Lo abandonó_" mmm, no precisamente. "_¿Qué ocurrió entonces?" _mi laptop se dañó, donde tenía todo, y cuando digo todo es: ¡Ridículamente todo! Mi pobre bebé se dañó en un apagón y subidón de luz que vino posteriormente. La mandé a arreglar, y hace unas semanas me la devolvieron; ¿Tienen idea de lo inmensamente fastidioso que es escribir un capítulo de nuevo? ¿Sobre todo si te ocupa unas doce páginas en Word? Era para matarse, soy de esas personas que la flojera que les da es inmensa cuando tiene que hacer algo que ya había hecho.

Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 7. (¡Aleluya!). Me estoy muriendo de sueño, me he trasnochado terminando esto, pero me ha gustado el resultado. (No sé, creo que lo digo en cada cap, pero aún así. Tengan presente que no he corregido del todo éste episodio).

Tengo inspiración, sé como terminar éste fic y que rumbo tomará. Cuando escribí el capítulo, ya sabía cómo terminaría ésta historia. Me encanta escribir, aunque no sea la mejor en ello, para mí es un medio de escaparme de mis problemas; y estoy agradecida que a ustedes les guste mí esfuerzo.

¡Por favor! Dejen sus opiniones, los he extrañado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

_Bye_.


	8. Perdón por todo

Disculpas

Abandoné ésta historia por mucho tiempo. Creo que les debo una explicación (Vaya, me ha tomado un poco de tiempo, eh?). Siendo honestos, perdí el amor hacia lo que escribí. No sólo me pasó con éste fanfic, sino con uno donde la principal pareja era Itahina ("Corrigiendo la historia"), la pasión que sentía, junto con mi inspiración desaparecieron.

Actualmente, no me gusta lo que he hecho en éste fanfic, lo leo, y ciertamente todavía hay partes escritas que me gustan. Pero lo que yo tenía planeado para el desarrollo de la historia, ya no me agrada, y para no llevar el fanfic hacia ese rumbo previamente establecido, tengo que modificar algunas cosas. Eso me llevará tiempo, sobretodo porque aún no sé a cuál camino sería correcto dirigir el fanfic –que por su puesto, me guste-.

Me parece que lo escrito aquí es algo un poco llano para mi gusto actual. Quiero que la trama sea más profunda.

Y por sobre todos los demás problemas; deseo escribir algo que me **_apasione._**

Nada de escribir porque sí. Pienso en la escritura como un pasatiempo que me gusta mucho, algo que amo, y trato de mejorar. No me pagan por esto, no vivo de escribir historias en ésta página (o en cualquiera). Esto no es un trabajo, por ello, quiero que al menos mi pasatiempo, mi medio para salir del estrés y sentirme libre sea algo que no me considere obligada hacer, sino que realice gustosamente.

También, me frustran mis carencias a la hora de escribir. Siento que voy muy **_directo al grano_**, y esto hace que los sentimientos de los personajes no se transmitan adecuadamente. Es algo que quiero mejorar, me cuesta mucho, pero espero lograr llevar los textos de una manera más natural, fluida, y con unos personajes mejor desarrollados.

Realmente pido perdón por tanto tiempo fuera de esto. Aún me encuentro bloqueada con este fanfic, el otro ya encontré cómo arreglarlo y ahora me hallo escribiendo el tercer capítulo. Pronto lo re-subiré con un nuevo resumen, y quizás nuevo título.

También deseo encontrar un beta, pues la disposición de mi tiempo es muy poca. Y procuro hacer los capítulos algo largos, el tiempo no me rinde para estar corrigiéndolos como yo desearía. Pero decir "_quiero un beta_" es más fácil que conseguirlo, honestamente. Así que es algo que también me tomará tiempo.

Espero me puedan perdonar, a la par que entender.

Gracias, porque aún hay personas que le tienen esperanzas a este fanfic y sé que me han estado esperando.

Gracias, y discúlpenme por todo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
